Nuit et brouillard
by Lyra64
Summary: Juin 1940. Alors que la France est vaincue et signe l'armistice, les premiers soldats allemands occupent les villes et réquisitionnent les maisons. Forcé de cohabiter avec le lieutenant-colonel Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier va découvrir que cette occupation transcende la simple question des nationalités et fait des victimes dans les deux camps. (Collectif NONAME)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici une petite fanfic écrite dans le cadre du **Collectif Noname** , sur le thème suivant : « UA d'une autre époque (ou fic originale historique) : de la nuit des temps à 1970. » Je ne prétends pas tout connaître sur l'Occupation et il est possible que j'aie commis certaines erreurs malgré mes recherches. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler.  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Bryan Singer et Matthew Vaughn. Je me suis également inspirée du film "Suite française", réalisé par Saul Dibb.

* * *

 **Prologue : La défaite.**

Un silence mortuaire règne sur la salle de classe, ponctué de temps à autre par le claquement de la vieille carte de France épinglée sur le mur du fond, ballottée par le vent tiède de cette journée de juin. Soudain, un léger craquement retentit, émis par le poste de radio posé sur le bureau du maître d'école, dont les sourcils se froncent sous la concentration et l'inquiétude. Au centre du village, la cloche de l'église sonne 12h30.

 _«_ _Français ! »,_ appelle la voix tremblotante du Maréchal Pétain. _« A l'appel de M. le président de la République, j'assume à partir d'aujourd'hui la direction du gouvernement de la France. »_

L'homme se redresse sur son siège et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns. Il augmente légèrement le volume et attend avec amertume la suite du discours. Il écoute le nouveau chef de l'Etat apporter sa compassion aux réfugiés qui errent sur les routes de France, chassés par les Allemands depuis la percée de Sedan, offensive majeure et déterminante menée par les soldats ennemis dans le massif des Ardennes.

Bientôt est prononcée la phrase qu'une nation entière redoutait : « _Je me suis adressé cette nuit à l'adversaire pour lui demander s'il est prêt à rechercher avec nous, entre soldats, après la lutte et dans l'honneur, les moyens de mettre un terme aux hostilités._ »

La France est tombée, réalise brusquement Charles Xavier, le regard hagard et les mains tremblantes. Il n'y aura pas de défilés devant l'Arc de Triomphe, de gens qui s'embrassent dans les rues. Les soldats épargnés par l'horreur de la guerre ne rentreront pas chez eux sains et saufs, heureux et fiers d'avoir défendu leur patrie et leurs familles.

La France est vaincue, salie, occupée, et tout le chagrin du monde ne pourra rien y changer.

Charles coupe la radio d'un geste rageur et laisse son visage tomber entre ses mains, un rire amer lui échappant. Il reste dans cette position en silence pour un temps qui lui paraît infiniment long – pourtant, lorsqu'il relève la tête vers l'horloge, seules une dizaine de minutes se sont écoulées.  
Ses jambes lui paraissent lourdes lorsqu'il quitte la salle le bruit de sa canne heurtant le sol résonne dans la petite école de campagne désertée par les enfants, rentrés chez eux pour déjeuner.

Sa sœur l'attend déjà dans la cour, les yeux rougis et la coiffure défaite.

« C'est terminé, Charles, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, se laissant tomber dans l'étreinte rassurante que son frère lui offre.

\- Non, Raven, murmure ce dernier contre ses cheveux blonds. Au contraire, tout ne fait que commencer. »

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

Concernant le titre de cette fanfiction, il est directement tiré du décret "Nuit et brouillard" qui date du 7 septembre 1941 et ordonne la déportation de tous les ennemis et opposants du Troisième Reich (source : Wikipédia (oui oui, ce site est très bien)). Notre histoire se passant en 1940, il ne s'agit pas d'un anachronisme de ma part mais d'un simple désir d'utiliser un symbole historique de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'exode et la réquisition

**Salut tout le monde !  
** Toutes mes excuses pour cette publication tardive. J'espérais publier ce chapitre quelques semaines plus tôt, mais des vacances à l'étranger, des galères administratives et un féroce syndrome de la page blanche me sont tombés dessus. Rassurez-vous, le rythme de publication ne sera pas toujours aussi lent, d'autant que je sais parfaitement où je vais avec cette histoire.

Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables commentaires sur le prologue, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a bien motivée !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira - on commence avec une scène directement inspirée du film "Suite française" (et voilà pour le disclaimer). Pour toute question métaphysique, des petites notes vous attendent en fin de chapitre. ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'exode. La réquisition.**

« On se demande ce que peut bien fabriquer le gouvernement ! » peste Raven, sa main gauche tapotant frénétiquement sur le volant brûlant de la vieille Citroën qu'elle fait avancer avec peine sur le chemin cahoteux. « Regarde-moi ces pauvres gens, Charles. Ils n'ont nulle part où aller depuis que les combats les ont chassés de chez eux, et ils ne reçoivent aucune aide de Paris. C'est proprement scandaleux. »

La tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, Charles acquiesce faiblement, ses yeux fiévreux suivant la pénible marche qu'effectuent les personnes entourant le véhicule. Elles se sont répandues sur les routes de France par milliers, apeurées par l'avancée des Allemands, abandonnant tout ce qu'elles avaient de précieux pour sauver leurs vies et celles de leurs enfants. Les enfants... c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de pire, dans cette guerre : le sort qui est réservé à ces malheureux, souvent séparés de leurs familles, et n'ayant aucun moyen de subsistance en ces temps funestes. A l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à ses jeunes élèves, le cœur du professeur se serre douloureusement.

« Dis donc, Charles, tu m'écoutes ? » le houspille sa sœur, qui a manifestement besoin de passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un. Elle lui lance un regard accusateur, avant de se radoucir. « Tu ne te sens pas bien, c'est ça ? La chaleur ne t'a jamais réussi, après tout. Tu veux marcher un peu à côté de la voiture ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions avancer davantage, pour l'instant. »

Le jeune homme accepte la proposition avec soulagement et s'extirpe de l'habitacle, quittant avec joie son atmosphère étouffante. Autour de lui, des centaines de personnes avancent avec lenteur sous un soleil de plomb. La route qui mène au village est complètement obstruée par ces réfugiés qui portent des sacs trop lourds et poussent pour certains des chariots sur lesquels des enfants se reposent pour un court instant. Charles leur sourit avec bienveillance, mais seuls des regards vides et ternes lui répondent. Ce ne sont pas tellement les bagages qui sont lourds, songe-t-il alors avec amertume, ce sont les cœurs rongés par la défaite et l'incertitude quant à l'avenir.

Soudain, le sang de Charles se glace à l'entente d'un son strident reconnaissable entre mille. Ce sont les « trompettes de Jéricho », les sirènes mécaniques des Ju-87, ces avions allemands qui harcèlent les populations civiles livrées à elles-mêmes sur les routes de France. L'attaque en piqué est imminente, réalise-t-il avec effroi alors qu'il fait demi-tour en direction de la voiture.

« Les Allemands ! » crie quelqu'un dans la foule, puis c'est le chaos : les gens hurlent en quittant la route, se bousculant sans aucune considération. Les avions crèvent le ciel au-dessus d'eux et le bruit des mitrailleuses ne tarde pas à couvrir les cris des civils.

Charles se penche pour aider une jeune femme à se relever et, ensemble, ils se traînent vers le champ de blé sur leur droite, dans une tentative désespérée de se mettre à l'abri. Une main se pose brusquement sur son épaule, son regarde croise celui de sa sœur qui l'a rejoint il ne sait comment. Ses yeux bruns crient son angoisse ; leurs mains se serrent dans un simulacre de réconfort.  
Charles n'est pas croyant, mais lorsqu'ils se jettent tous les trois à terre pour ne pas être vus des pilotes ennemis, il se surprend à prier pour que leurs vies soient épargnées.

Ils restent allongés là pour ce qui semble être une éternité, les yeux et la gorge irrités par la poussière soulevée lors du mouvement de foule, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de mourir dans ces conditions.

Mais, bientôt, les avions s'éloignent, emportant avec eux leurs sirènes de la mort. Un silence ahurissant flotte sur le champ de blé tandis que les gens se relèvent.

« Ils ne cherchaient pas à nous tuer, fait sombrement remarquer Raven. Ils fêtent leur victoire en harcelant les civils, c'est tout. »

La jeune femme qu'ils ont aidée les quitte en les remerciant rapidement. Charles la suit des yeux avant d'observer pensivement les autres personnes qui les entourent. Pas de victimes aujourd'hui. Il se demande pour combien de temps encore : après tout, la signature de l'armistice ne signifie pas nécessairement l'avènement de la paix.

* * *

Les Allemands arrivent deux jours plus tard.

Le bruit sinistre de leurs bottes contre le sol rend Charles malade. Il observe avec dégoût les insignes fièrement épinglés sur leurs vareuses, les casquettes ornées de la croix gammée surmontée d'un aigle. Surtout, il regarde leurs armes porteuses de mort au sein même de son village.

Autour de lui, les autres habitants affichent sur leurs visages un mélange de peur et de colère. Le maire, Monsieur Leclercq, les a réunis ici en hâte à l'annonce de l'arrivée des soldats allemands – il a quant à lui un air extrêmement satisfait, et s'adresse à ce qui semble être un haut gradé sur un ton doucereux. Ce dernier aboie quelques ordres à deux de ses soldats, qui disparaissent avec le maire un instant, revenant ensuite avec une échelle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils l'adossent à la façade de la mairie que Charles comprend ce qu'ils comptent faire. Les poings serrés, il les regarde bouger les aiguilles de l'horloge pour les aligner sur l'heure du Troisième Reich.

« Je refuse de vivre à l'heure allemande », grince Raven à côté de lui, avant de tourner les talons en arborant un air fier.

Son frère songe bien à la retenir, mais il craint d'attirer l'attention sur son départ. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il serre sa canne à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et maudit intérieurement le caractère explosif de la jeune femme.

« T'inquiète, gamin, personne n'a remarqué son départ », le rassure quelqu'un à mi-voix, juste derrière lui.

Charles se retourne pour découvrir le visage grave de James Howlett. De haute stature, tout en muscles, celui qui préfère qu'on l'appelle _Logan,_ pour une raison connue de lui seul, est le propriétaire de l'unique bar du village.

Au début, les gens du coin n'avaient franchement pas été enthousiastes à l'idée de voir un _rosbif_ s'installer chez eux. Mais, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait perdu une main lors de la bataille de la Somme de juillet 1916, au cours de laquelle l'infanterie britannique s'était vue décimer par l'artillerie allemande, les villageois avaient décrété qu'il était des leurs.

Quant à Logan, il avait définitivement adopté Charles le jour où ce dernier lui avait appris que sa mère était britannique (« _Les liens du sang nous unissent, gamin_ », qu'il avait dit, un regard intense posé sur le professeur.)

« Y a une rumeur qui court... marmonne Logan, ses yeux perçants fixés sur les soldats. Paraît qu'ils réquisitionnent les maisons.

\- J'imagine bien qu'ils ne vont pas les faire dormir dehors, rétorque ironiquement Charles.

\- Tssss. T'habites la plus belle baraque du village, et t'espères que tu vas pas te retrouver avec des _Boches_ sous ton toit ? T'es bien naïf, gamin. »

Charles grince des dents à l'entente du surnom habituel – il n'est plus un gamin, bon sang, il a déjà _vingt-six ans._ C'est peut-être parce qu'il a fait la guerre, mais Logan a cette manie de se considérer comme un vieux sage... alors que c'est certainement la personne la plus impétueuse que Charles connaisse, hormis sa sœur.

Les Allemands quittent finalement la place de la mairie, accompagnés d'un Leclercq au sourire mielleux (« _Vendu_ », crache Logan lorsqu'il passe à côté d'eux.) L'impuissance se lit sur tous les visages qui les entourent. Le pire, réalise Charles, ce n'est pas la défaite : c'est ce qui vient _après_. D'un pas lourd, sa jambe le lançant terriblement, il prend le chemin qui mène jusqu'à chez lui, un peu à l'écart du village.

* * *

Il ne faut pas plus de deux heures pour que le maire vienne frapper à la porte, accompagné de deux policiers à l'air nerveux.

Charles les reçoit dans le salon sans se départir de sa politesse habituelle, leur servant du café avec l'impression d'être un condamné attendant que le couperet s'abatte. Il arbore un masque d'impassibilité lorsque Leclercq lui explique sur un ton paternaliste que le gouvernement français a pris une décision raisonnable en signant l'armistice à Rethondes, que le Maréchal Pétain sait ce qui est bon pour son peuple. Il faut savoir faire des concessions pour hisser la nation française vers la place qu'elle mérite, après tout.

Ses mots vénéneux désertent peu à peu l'esprit de Charles, qui se concentre sur sa tasse de café.

« ...et donc c'est une affaire entendue, Monsieur Xavier : l'officier Lehnsherr restera chez vous durant toute la durée du stationnement des soldats du Reich dans notre village. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Charles redresse la tête dans un mouvement brusque qui fait se raidir les policiers. Une colère sourde grondant dans sa poitrine, l'enseignant s'efforce de réprimer les phrases assassines qui butent contre ses lèvres.

« Pour quelle heure devons-nous prévoir son arrivée ? demande-t-il à la place sur un ton faussement poli qui ne trompe personne.

\- Il sera là en début de soirée », le renseigne l'un des hommes en uniforme.

Charles hoche la tête, avant de les raccompagner à la porte et de réciter mécaniquement quelques formules de politesse. Il s'adosse contre le panneau de bois et passe une main lasse sur son visage.

« Un haut-gradé, hein ? » demande la voix de sarcastique de Raven à l'étage – elle s'était manifestement dissimulée en haut de l'escalier pour pouvoir épier la conversation. « J'imagine qu'on devrait se sentir flattés. »

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, son frère raffermit sa prise sur sa canne et se dirige vers la buanderie.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande la jeune femme en le rejoignant au rez-de-chaussée.  
\- Je vais chercher des draps propres, tu vois bien, répond le brun en poussant la porte. J'imagine que je ne dois pas compter sur ton aide... ?  
\- Tu veux dire, pour accueillir un _Boche_ sous notre toit ? rétorque Raven de façon purement rhétorique.  
\- Dans ce cas, pousse-toi de là s'il te plaît. Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis. »

Il ignore le regard scandalisé que lui lance Raven à l'attente de ce qualificatif. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas le plus approprié, quand on parle de la chambre qui va héberger, eh bien... un _ennemi_.

Alors qu'il fait le lit, Charles songe que l'homme qu'ils vont recevoir n'est en réalité probablement pas très différent des soldats français. Épuisé par la guerre, loin de sa famille et de ses amis, marqué par la violence des affrontements. Ce sont les nations qui se font la guerre, pas les hommes : eux ne sont que des pions au service de jeux de pouvoir qui les dépassent.

Les Allemands sont sous le joug d'un tyran qui écrase les opposants dans des répressions sanglantes. Et qui est-il, lui, pour juger ces gens qui font simplement ce qu'ils peuvent pour survivre ?

Sa tâche terminée, Charles s'assoit sur le lit et étire sa jambe douloureuse.  
Cela serait tellement plus facile de pouvoir faire comme Raven, de haïr aveuglément ceux qu'on appelle les _Boches,_ de tous les considérer comme des monstres assoiffés du sang des enfants français.

Mais une fois passés le choc de la défaite, la peur et le dégoût à la vue des uniformes, il ne reste plus dans son esprit que le désir de _comprendre_ ces hommes.  
Charles est peut-être dévasté par cette situation, mais il n'en reste pas moins profondément humaniste.

* * *

C'est Raven qui ouvre la porte au lieutenant-colonel Lehnsherr.

L'homme ôte sa casquette pour la saluer, mais la jeune femme ne lui rend pas la politesse. Elle observe d'un regard critique sa silhouette longiligne – néanmoins musclée, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés en arrière, ses yeux gris-vert qui la regardent en retour avec une certaine curiosité. Les lèvres de Raven se pincent douloureusement lorsqu'elle voit le fusil qu'il a posé sur le perron, à côté de son sac à dos. Sans un mot, elle s'efface pour le laisser entrer dans le vestibule.

Le soldat semble essayer de dissimuler son malaise derrière un air impassible – pourtant, remarque-t-elle, ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, ses mains se crispent par intermittence. Peut-être qu'il a peur de se faire assassiner dans son sommeil, maintenant qu'il est forcé de cohabiter avec des Français qui le haïssent (… et, bien sûr, ce n'est pas l'envie de l'étouffer avec un oreiller qui lui manque, songe Raven, sa colère lui serrant douloureusement la gorge.)  
Ils s'observent en chiens de faïence un long moment, se jaugeant tels les deux ennemis qu'ils sont.

Charles choisit ce moment pour émerger du couloir, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies. (Il a fait le ménage, réalise Raven, abasourdie. Qui fait le ménage pour accueillir un Allemand chez soi, bon sang !)

Le frère et la sœur se dévisagent dans un silence incrédule, avant que la jeune femme ne tourne les talons et s'élance vers la cuisine, dont elle claque violemment de la porte. Charles ferme les yeux un court instant, laissant le bruit s'évaporer avec lenteur entre les murs de cette vaste maison.

Le professeur se tourne ensuite vers l'officier, qu'il salue d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de faire un geste de sa canne en direction de la chambre d'amis, vers laquelle il se dirige. Le soldat lui emboîte le pas sans un mot.  
Lehnsherr pose ses affaires à côté du lit, ses yeux clairs observant les lieux. Charles ouvre une porte en face de la chambre, lui indiquant ainsi où se trouve la salle de bain.

L'officier ouvre la bouche, un air hésitant peint sur le visage, et soudain c'en est trop pour Charles, qui secoue la tête dans un geste désespéré. Il ne veut pas que cet homme lui adresse la parole, il ne veut pas qu'il le remercie alors qu'il est forcé de l'accueillir, au mépris de la sécurité de sa sœur.  
La confusion, la tristesse et la peur le poussent à quitter la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard pour Lehnsherr.

C'est une chose de vivre la guerre de loin, par l'intermédiaire des journaux. C'en est une autre de la voir frapper à votre porte sous la forme d'un soldat.

* * *

 **Petites notes historiques**

 **(cf : Wikipedia et l'Encyclopédie Universalis)**

\- **L'exode** est une fuite massive des populations civiles de mai à juin 1940, suite à l'invasion par l'armée allemande de la Belgique, des Pays-Bas, puis de la majorité du territoire français. A noter que le chaos provoqué par ce phénomène de masse a gêné le déplacement des troupes alliées. Les civils, comme décrit dans ce chapitre, ont été la cible des Junkers Ju 87, les avions allemands. _(Cette scène est directement inspirée du film « Suite française »)_. On estime que près d'1/4 de la population française de l'époque s'est exilée.

\- C'est le **22 juin 1940** que **l'armistice** est signéen forêt de Compiègne, entre le représentant du Troisième Reich allemand et celui du gouvernement français de Pétain. C'est cette convention qui va décider des conditions de l'occupation de la France, du sort des personnes prisonnières ou déplacées, le montant des compensations économiques que la France doit à l'Allemagne...  
L'armistice fixe aussi **la ligne de démarcation,** qui sépare la zone occupée par l'armée allemande (celle où se passe notre histoire, donc) et la zone libre. En zone occupée, les pouvoirs des autorités allemandes sont nettement plus importants. Il faut un laisser-passer pour franchir cette ligne.

\- La **Wehrmacht** est le nom que l'on donne à l'Armée du Troisième Reich de 1935 jusqu'à sa dissolution en 1946. Elle se compose de trois armées : l'Armée de terre ou _Heer_ (à laquelle appartient Erik), la Marine de guerre ou _Kriegsmarine_ et l'Armée de l'air ou _Luftwaffe.  
_ Au sein de l'Armée de terre, Erik occupe le poste de Lieutenant-colonel ou _Oberstleutnant,_ que je lui ai attribué un peu au hasard, ne comprenant pas grand chose aux différents grades (toutes mes excuses!)  
Il faut distinguer la Wehrmacht de la **Waffen-SS** , qui est la composante militaire de la **Schutzstaffel (SS)** et a été conçue par Himmler. Lors de la campagne de France, la Waffen-SS compte trois divisions et demie (contre 157 pour l'armée). Elle fait preuve d'une grande cruauté, notamment en assassinant des prisonniers de guerre – c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est mal vue par le reste de l'armée allemande. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les troupes de la Wehrmacht et les Waffen-SS ont travaillé ensemble, mais comme c'était un peu compliqué (et que les recherches sur ce genre de choses sont franchement déprimantes, au vu des horreurs perpétrées), on va dire que je prends quelques libertés historiques.

Merci de votre lecture :)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Pénurie et rationnement

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

Je suis navrée d'avoir tant tardé à publier ce chapitre. Il était censé paraître en octobre, mais c'est le moment que ma vie a choisi pour se casser la figure, alors c'était un peu compliqué pour moi. J'espère que vous aurez malgré tout plaisir à lire la suite de cette fanfiction.  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et merci de me mettre dans vos favoris et vos alertes.

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rationnement et pénurie.**

C'est comme si le village avait arrêté de vivre, remarque Charles en ce samedi matin pluvieux.  
Lorsque les gens osent sortir de chez eux, c'est pour marcher la tête basse, parler à mi-voix devant des commerces désertés, raser les murs en espérant vainement ne croiser aucun soldat allemand.

Le marché du vendredi, qui rassemble habituellement les villageois, a vu sa fréquentation baisser considérablement. Même à l'école, l'atmosphère a changé malgré les efforts du professeur : ses élèves ont cet air inquiet qui ne les quitte pas, ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes et les jeux à la récréation se font dans un silence déprimant.

Sur le parvis de l'église, les gens se pressent pour rentrer chez eux, les parapluies se dispersent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Charles et sa sœur. Cette dernière lui serre doucement le bras et le pousse à marcher jusqu'au monument aux morts, devant lequel elle s'arrête avec un soupir.

« J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas gagner la guerre à tous les coups », commente-t-elle, amère.

Les yeux de Charles glissent sur les noms gravés dans le marbre, ceux des hommes tombés au combat presque vingt ans plus tôt. Lui n'a jamais connu l'horreur du front : encore enfant lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale, et trop... _infirme_ lors de la Seconde. A cette pensée, sa main se crispe sur sa canne. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour défendre les gens qu'il aime : sa sœur, ses élèves, et même les gens de ce village, avec leur fort caractère et leur franc parler.

C'est Raven qui le tire de ses pensées : il la sent se raidir tout contre lui, ses longs doigts s'agrippant douloureusement à son bras. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, le brun aperçoit un groupe de soldats allemands qui marchent vers eux. L'un d'eux les fixe d'un air suspicieux – c'est compréhensible, puisqu'il a face à lui deux Français semblant se recueillir devant un symbole de la gloire passée de leur patrie.  
Charles sait très bien que sa sœur ne tremble pas de peur, mais de colère, et qu'elle attend la moindre occasion pour se jeter à la gorge des _boches,_ comme elle les appelle. Craignant qu'elle ne les mette tous les deux en danger (au mieux, les Allemands contrôleront simplement leurs papiers au pire...), il l'entraîne à sa suite vers le centre du village, ignorant son claquement de langue agacé.

Leurs pas résonnent sur les pavés trempés, seul bruit audible dans les rues désertes. Ils tournent sur leur droite d'un commun accord, pour se retrouver dans une ruelle aux allures lugubres mais qu'ils connaissent bien : face à eux se dresse le bistrot de Logan ( _« Le Wolverine »_ , un nom qui a toujours fait rire son propriétaire sans que ses clients ne comprennent bien pourquoi).  
Il règne à l'intérieur une chaleur agréable et réconfortante, qui s'oppose à la mine sombre des gens présents. Sur le comptoir, un vieux poste de radio crache un bulletin d'informations auquel personne ne prête attention, tant les nouvelles de la capitale sont déprimantes.

« Salut les jeunes, lance Logan en les apercevant. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
\- Deux cafés, s'il-te-plaît », demande Raven une fois juchée sur l'un des hauts tabourets, ses coudes nonchalamment appuyés contre le zinc.

Charles s'installe à côté d'elle avec difficulté, sa jambe n'appréciant pas particulièrement l'exercice. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux humides avant de demander, à mi-voix :

\- Comment tu t'en sors, ici, avec le rationnement ?  
Le propriétaire de l'établissement hausse les épaules.  
\- Pour l'instant, on se débrouille bien. Mais si les restrictions se prolongent, on sera obligé d'augmenter les prix.  
\- Tout ça à cause de ces pourritures, crache Raven. Ils pillent nos récoltes pour nourrir leur armée ! Les Français crèvent de faim tandis que les Allemands s'engraissent de viande, de beurre et de sucre ! »

Bien sûr, Charles est au courant pour les réquisitions – ils ne se sont pas contentés des maisons, ils doivent aussi trouver de quoi nourrir les régiments qui stationnent dans le pays. Il est certain que cette situation est injuste et frustrante, mais le crier sur tous les toits n'apportera rien de bon. Parfois, Charles aimerait que sa sœur comprenne que finir en prison n'aidera pas la France à aller mieux.  
Alors qu'il s'apprête à la réprimander à voix basse, il est interrompu par l'apparition d'une jeune femme qu'il connaît bien, et aux côtés de laquelle tous les soucis du monde semblent soudain insignifiants.

« Bonjour, Charles, dit-elle dans un sourire rayonnant, après avoir salué sa sœur.  
\- Bonjour, Jeanne. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Très bien, professeur, merci. J'ai pensé à vous, hier : je discutais avec Mme Moreau et elle m'a expliqué qu'il était possible de remplacer le café en torréfiant de l'orge, des glands, ou encore des graines de tomates et des racines de chicorée. En fait, il suffit d'utiliser un grilloir que vous... »

L'enseignant écoute ses explications avec un vif intérêt, appréciant comme toujours les conversations qu'il peut entretenir avec la jeune femme.  
Le fiancé de Jeanne est parti à la guerre en 1939. Comme beaucoup, il a été fait prisonnier et n'est toujours pas rentré au pays. Charles se demande intérieurement si cela arrivera un jour, ou si les prisonniers de guerre seront lâchement abattus sur ordre du gouvernement nazi. Il essaie de prendre exemple sur Jeanne et son éternel optimisme – mais, au fond, ils portent tous en eux cette même peur de voir mourir leurs proches.  
Parfois, Charles surprend les regards que se lancent Logan et Jeanne. Il espère que, quelque part, ces deux âmes solitaires et meurtries ont pu trouver un peu de réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.

« ...et tu dis que ça a été diffusé sur les ondes de la BBC ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait régler ton vieux tas de ferraille, là, pour la capter et avoir des nouvelles de Londres ? »

Charles bondit en entendant les mots de sa sœur sur sa droite, et se penche vers le journal qu'elle est en train de lire avec Logan.

« Eh, laisse mon poste de radio tranquille, gamine ! Il fait son _job_ comme il peut. »

Ignorant les piques que se lancent Logan et Raven, Charles fait glisser le journal vers lui, lançant un regard ahuri en direction de Jeanne, qui prend un air désolé. Là, sous ses yeux, s'étalent en caractères gras les mots suivants : « _Un appel du général de Gaulle_ ». L'article fait la une du journal, et retranscrit apparemment une allocution radiodiffusée par le Général de Gaulle, actuellement établi à Londres. Pourtant, le papier date du 19 juin dernier, et Charles se demande ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Logan pour qu'il décide de garder aussi longtemps un document défiant clairement le Troisième Reich.

« Logan, commence-t-il en essayant de garder son calme. Tu ne peux pas garder ça ici. Si les Allemands...  
\- On ne va pas non plus tout leur céder, l'interrompt Raven, furieuse. Ils nous ont déjà pris nos maisons, ils ne vont pas non plus contrôler ce qu'on lit. C'est notre devoir de résister en continuant à nous informer. Alors laisse tomber ta paranoïa et détends-toi un p...  
\- J'essaie juste de faire en sorte que personne ne se fasse fusiller ! craque soudainement Charles. Et je ne vois pas comment y parvenir quand tu te comportes de manière aussi immature et irréfléchie.

Raven darde sur lui un regard où couve une colère froide. Elle se lève avec grâce et se penche vers lui, murmurant d'une voix glaciale :  
\- Tu crois toujours tout savoir, n'est-ce pas, Charles ? Tu finiras par payer le mépris que tu portes aux gens qui t'entourent.

Raven claque la porte du bar avec rage en sortant. Le silence qui suit son départ est assourdissant Charles envisage de se noyer dans le fond de son verre tant il se sent misérable.

\- Elle m'en veut encore, dit-il d'un ton amer. Elle m'en veut de l'avoir poussée à quitter Paris quand la guerre a été déclarée.

Jeanne pose sa main sur la sienne avec compassion.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas contre vous, essaie-t-elle de le rassurer. Votre sœur adorait travailler pour ce journal. Et revenir à la campagne, perdre son indépendance... ça ne doit pas être facile.  
\- Je voulais juste qu'elle soit en sécurité ! s'exclame le professeur. Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que je me trompe et que je la mène au cœur du danger.

Un rire amer lui échappe alors qu'il passe une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Comment ça se passe, avec le _boche_ ? demande Logan, les sourcils froncés.  
\- On le voit très peu, explique Charles. Et on ne lui adresse pas la parole.  
\- C'est ce qu'il y a d'mieux à faire ! s'exclame l'autre. Les laisse pas te pourrir la vie, Charlie. Ces raclures paieront un jour pour ce qu'ils ont fait à c'pays. »

* * *

Quand Charles quitte le bistrot, les nuages se sont dispersés et le soleil pointe timidement le bout de son nez. Cela suffit à lui remonter un peu le moral alors qu'il se dirige vers l'épicerie.  
Plusieurs personnes attendent déjà devant l'établissement et la plupart semblent s'impatienter.

« Bien le bonjour, monsieur Xavier ! le salue Rémi Lebeau qui sort justement de l'épicerie. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu chercher du sucre, parce que tout a déjà été vendu.  
\- Déjà ? se désespère l'enseignant. Vous savez quand on sera réapprovisionné ?  
\- Aucune idée, mais je n'espérerais pas trop à votre place. C'est que les _boches_ sont gourmands... Mais vous savez, il y a des gens qui s'organisent pour se fournir d'une façon peu... conventionnelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Le sourire malicieux de Rémi ne lui inspire rien qui vaille.  
\- Si vous faites allusion au marché noir, inutile de compter sur moi. Et je vous déconseille d'en parler à Raven, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Très bien professeur. On en reparlera dans quelques mois, quand vous n'aurez plus rien à vous mettre sous la dent ! »

Charles soupire en le regardant s'éloigner. Il essaie de ne pas s'inquiéter en pensant à l'avenir – le présent est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça à gérer.  
L'attente devant l'épicerie lui semble interminable, et lorsqu'il en sort enfin, c'est avec un sac bien maigre qui lui semble pourtant peser des tonnes. Le stress de vivre sous le même toit qu'un soldat allemand l'a empêché de dormir correctement, et son inquiétude vis-à-vis de sa sœur le rend extrêmement nerveux. C'est assez pour l'épuiser et le laisser pantelant au moindre exercice.  
Jamais le chemin vers la maison ne lui a paru aussi long. Sa jambe le fait terriblement souffrir quand il passe enfin le petit portillon. Il s'effondre sur une chaise de la cuisine après avoir rangé les commissions.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la maison. Raven s'est sans doute absentée chez Emma, la fille d'un riche propriétaire terrien de la région. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, que tout semble opposer, a toujours beaucoup étonné Charles.  
Il se dirige vers la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd, en quête de la présence apaisante de ses livres. Il en a commencé un traitant des lois de Mendel, un botaniste tchèque aux recherches passionnantes.  
Charles s'effondre enfin dans son fauteuil préféré, celui juste à côté de la fenêtre, et pousse un profond soupir. Il a à peine lu quelques lignes qu'un bruit de pas venant de derrière les épaisses bibliothèques le fait sursauter.

« Raven ? appelle-t-il d'une voix hésitante. C'est toi ? »

Tout son corps se raidit lorsque son regard tombe sur une paire de bottes noires lustrées, avant de remonter sur des jambes enserrées dans un uniforme vert de l'armée allemande.  
Le professeur relève la tête avec lenteur, ses yeux croisant un regard gris-vert certainement aussi surpris que le sien.  
Les deux hommes se fixent pour ce qui semble être une éternité avant que la voix de l'Allemand ne brise le silence :

« Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, s'excuse-t-il poliment.

Et bien sûr, _bien sûr_ qu'il parle français ! Ce n'est pas un petit soldat fraîchement sorti de sa campagne profonde, c'est un officier qui a sûrement fait des études et voyagé. Charles essaie de passer en revue les conversations qu'il a tenues ouvertement avec sa sœur – et les insultes que cette dernière a pu vociférer. Il pâlit légèrement avant de déglutir :

\- Pas... pas de problème. Je m'attendais juste à voir ma sœur. »

Le soldat hôche la tête et Charles réalise que ce sont les premiers mots qu'ils échangent depuis que l'homme s'est installé chez eux. (Raven serait furieuse d'apprendre qu'il _pactise_ avec l'ennemi). Il hésite à saisir sa canne et à se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais la douleur dans sa jambe ne s'est toujours pas estompée.  
L'officier le surprend alors en s'installant dans le fauteuil face au sien, un air parfaitement détaché sur le visage alors qu'il entame la lecture de son livre (un recueil de poésie de Rimbaud, remarque Charles en se penchant discrètement en avant afin de lire le titre).

Cette situation est irréaliste. Charles se demande ce qu'est devenu sa vie, pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi à lire en tête à tête avec un soldat de l'armée ennemie qui a humilité son pays.  
Il ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur les mots qui dansent devant ses yeux, son regard glissant sur le visage de Lehnsherr : sa mâchoire volontaire et bien dessinée, ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux châtain clair soigneusement coiffés en arrière. Tout en lui respire la confiance en soi et la force tranquille. Le professeur observe les bras musclés et les jambes agiles du militaire – il pourrait facilement maîtriser Charles s'il le souhaitait. Soudainement, la bibliothèque ne lui paraît plus aussi apaisante.

La voix du soldat vient soudain interrompre ses pensées alarmistes :

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais présentés, dit-il de sa voix grave, son accent à peine perceptible.

Il tend la main vers Charles, l'air confiant. Le professeur le dévisage sans un mot avant de la saisir, une sensation de malaise lui pesant sur la poitrine.

\- Erik Lehnsherr, se présente l'Allemand.  
\- Charles Xavier », répond le professeur d'une voix qu'il veut ferme. Et s'il met un peu plus de force que nécessaire dans l'échange, l'autre ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur.

L'Allemand lui offre un sourire qui dévoile une rangée de dents blanches – il ressemble à un prédateur jusque dans son apparente gentillesse.  
Charles baisse les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Le geste a un goût de sacrilège il ne peut s'expliquer pourquoi il se l'est permis.

Dehors, la pluie recommence à tomber en silence.

* * *

 **Petites notes historiques :**

\- Suite à la signature de l'armistice, la France doit verser chaque jour 400 000 000 de francs pour entretenir l'armée allemande, livrer 10 000 têtes de bétail, 1 000 tonnes de beurre par semaine, 700 000 tonnes de charbon par mois. De plus, les houillères et les entreprises industrielles françaises, métallurgie, automobile et armement, doivent travailler pour le Reich.  
\- Les aliments, les vêtements, les combustibles et le tabac sont rationnés. Pour en acheter, les Français doivent obtenir, auprès des services de ravitaillement, des cartes et des tickets (ce système débute en 1940 et ne s'achève qu'en 1949).

Pour cette fic, je me suis inspirée/informée grâce aux ressources suivantes :  
\- le film "Suite française"  
\- la BD "Les enfants de la Résistance"  
\- le dessin animé "Les grandes grandes vacances"  
\- ma visite au Musée de la Résistance et de la Déportation de Grenoble  
\- mes études d'histoire et mon meilleur ami, Wikipédia.

Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai francisé le prénom de Jean Grey. Ce sera le cas pour d'autres personnages dans les chapitres suivants, alors soyez attentifs ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
Je posterai la suite dans deux semaines :)


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'école de la République

Salut tout le monde !  
Désolée pour le retard, la dernière scène ne voulait pas se laisser écrire.  
Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, je vous répondrai dans la semaine :) (j'ai supposé que vous préféreriez avoir le chapitre en priorité).  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'école de la République.**

Raven pense souvent à la vie parisienne qu'elle a dû quitter. Sa poitrine se serre lorsqu'elle songe à cette ville qui ne dort jamais, à ces rues qui fourmillent d'histoires à raconter. Elle se souvient de ses voisins, de leurs accents chantants qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir les six continents sur le pas de sa porte.  
C'est la colère qui la submerge quand elle se souvient de son métier de journaliste, de sa fière indépendance, de sa carrière dans le métier qui se profilait à l'horizon. Toutes ces choses qu'elle a dû sacrifier.

Et quand elle se remémore le coup de téléphone qui a tout fait basculer, c'est un mélange de haine et de dégoût qui l'envahit... même si elle ignore si elle destine ces sentiments à son frère ou à elle-même.

 _« Raven... la guerre est déclarée, il faut que tu rentres. La capitale n'est plus sûre_ _»._

Elle se souvient de la voix paniquée de son frère, de sa demande aux accents de supplique... qui avait bientôt pris un ton menaçant devant son refus de quitter Paris.

Quand elle avait retrouvé Charles assis dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble, elle avait tout de suite su que la partie était perdue. Elle avait démissionné de son travail, rendu la clé de son appartement, et s'était assise en silence dans la vieille Citroën.

Elle n'arrive plus à regarder son grand frère dans les yeux, effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Charles a cette façon de vous observer, c'est comme s'il sondait votre être de son regard, comme s'il connaissait tous vos secrets les plus intimes, vos pensées les plus hideuses. Et Raven ne veut pas que Charles pense qu'elle le déteste...  
(Parfois, elle aime son frère autant qu'elle le hait.)  
Elle se demande si elle sera un jour capable de faire ses valises et de dompter sa liberté perdue.

(Quand Raven surprend, au détour d'un couloir, son frère sourire timidement au nazi qu'ils hébergent, elle comprend que son départ n'est plus qu'une question de temps).

* * *

C'est comme si un poids s'était envolé des épaules de Charles.  
Depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque, il se sent moins anxieux et dort plus paisiblement. Le fait de réaliser qu'ils ont accueilli sous leur toit un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal – et non un déséquilibré sanguinaire – y est pour beaucoup.

Le lieutenant-colonel Lehnsherr est un homme très cultivé qui aime partager ses connaissances. Il profite de la vaste collection de livres amassée par la famille Xavier pour épancher sa soif de littérature classique française. Charles ne l'aurait pas pris pour un grand lecteur – et encore moins pour un admirateur du théâtre de Racine, qu'il trouve lui-même trop austère. Un soir, ils se lancent dans un débat sur les livres qu'ils préfèrent le professeur agite les bras et pousse des exclamations, tandis que l'Allemand lui répond d'un ton calme et mesuré (mais au fond de ses yeux brûle une flamme déterminée qui révèle combien il se contient).

Quand il va se coucher, Charles réfléchit aux propos de Lehnsherr, à son goût pour les personnages de tragédies qui font toujours passer l'honneur avant leur propre bonheur.  
C'est idiot, songe-t-il, de croire que le destin nous a tracé une route et qu'on ne peut pas s'en éloigner. Chacun choisit son propre chemin en effectuant des choix en son âme et conscience.  
(Une petite voix intérieure lui souffle qu'il cherche à se défendre pour avoir sympathisé avec l'ennemi. Il la fait taire et s'endort.)

Cela fait une semaine que les deux hommes ont eu leur première conversation, et ils se sont depuis retrouvés plusieurs fois dans la bibliothèque – non pas que Charles s'y rende en espérant tomber sur l'Allemand, mais il ne se plaint pas lorsqu'il y est effectivement.  
Ils ne parlent jamais de la guerre, du fait que le soldat ne vit dans cette maison que parce que les Xavier ont été forcés de l'accueillir. C'est comme si leurs discussions régulières construisaient un pont entre eux – un pont qui enjamberait des champs de bataille, des déchirures idéologiques, des nations en guerre.

Cela fait également une semaine que sa sœur refuse de lui parler et lui lance des regards noirs dès qu'ils se croisent. La jeune femme passe de plus en plus de temps chez Emma et ignore les tentatives de son frère pour s'excuser. La situation blesse énormément ce dernier : Raven est sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure moitié. Cela a toujours été eux deux contre le reste du monde, et Charles ne souhaite pas que cela change – surtout à une époque aussi sombre pour leur pays. Il sait pertinemment qu'elle lui en veut encore de lui avoir fait quitter Paris, mais il ne peut se résoudre à regretter un choix qui visait à mettre en sécurité une personne qui lui est chère.

Installé sur la terrasse pour corriger des copies, le professeur profite de la douce chaleur du soleil pour mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il s'étire comme un chat et pousse un bâillement.  
Il aperçoit Lehnsherr qui rentre du village et remonte l'allée d'un pas tranquille. Ils échangent un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, puis le soldat disparaît à l'intérieur de la maison.

Charles poursuit sa correction en sifflotant.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, quelqu'un fait sauter à la dynamite un hangar réquisitionné par l'armée allemande et transformé en dépôt de munitions.  
Le lendemain matin, on peut encore apercevoir la colonne de fumée qui vient de la vallée.  
Au village, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. Le mot « sabotage » est sur toutes les lèvres.  
Les soldats allemands, eux, patrouillent dans toute la commune en jetant des regards mauvais aux villageois, comme s'ils devinaient leur jubilation.

Puis commencent les fouilles pour débusquer les coupables.

* * *

Il règne dans la salle de classe une chaleur étouffante. Charles s'éponge péniblement le front et maudit l'été qui commence à peine.

« M'sieur Xavier, m'sieur Xavier ! l'interpelle Cathie du fond de la classe, sa voix bien plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

Charles se retourne et pointe sa craie dans la direction de son élève, s'apprêtant à la sermonner pour son attitude (la petite est charmante, mais cherche toujours à attirer l'attention sur elle).  
Sa réprimande meurt sur le bout de ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprend pourquoi tous ses élèves ont le regard collé aux fenêtres de la salle de classe, la surprise mêlée à l'inquiétude sur leurs visages juvéniles.  
Un groupe de nazis est en train de passer le portail de la petite école d'un pas décidé et se dirige vers la porte du bâtiment, précédé par le maire du village.

\- Alexandre, je te confie la classe, dit le professeur à un adolescent blond au regard déterminé. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour t'occuper de tes camarades.

A ces mots, le garçon bombe légèrement le torse et vient se placer devant le tableau, les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée. Charles pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Tout ira bien, dit-il à ses élèves. Soyez sages pendant mon absence. »

Charles ouvre la porte principale du bâtiment et se retrouve face au maire, qui se tord les mains en cherchant quoi dire pour expliquer la situation.

« Ah, monsieur Xavier... ! Je comptais vous prévenir, mais j'ai manqué de temps et...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? le coupe l'enseignant sur un ton cassant.

Leclercq recule prudemment de quelques pas et fait des gestes apaisant de ses mains grassouillettes.

\- Voyons, gardez votre calme. Il s'agit simplement d'une fouille pour s'assurer que les terroristes de cette nuit ne se sont pas cachés dans l'école.  
\- Je suis le directeur de cet établissement, rétorque Charles d'une voix froide, je sais mieux que quiconque ce qui s'y passe, et je peux vous assurer que nous ne cachons personne dans le placard.

Le maire pousse un soupir impuissant et fait demi-tour vers les Allemands, qui l'observent d'un air impatient. Ils échangent quelques mots, puis l'un d'eux quitte la cour d'un pas rapide, interpellant quelqu'un à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Monsieur Xavier, soyez raisonnable...  
\- Si quelqu'un ici a perdu la raison, ce n'est certainement pas moi, réplique le professeur qui serre sa canne au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes au service de la République ? C'est votre devoir que de protéger ces enfants et l'école où ils reçoivent l'instruction qui fera d'eux les citoyens de demain.

Charles pointe un index accusateur sur Leclercq et achève sa tirade :

\- Vous n'êtes pas digne de votre fonction de maire. Vous facilitez le travail de l'ennemi au détriment de vos concitoyens. Vous êtes la honte de ce village ! »

Le maire a le visage cramoisi. Il ouvre et ferme successivement la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant ses mots pour se sortir de cette situation humiliante.  
Satisfait, Charles s'apprête à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses élèves lorsqu'une voix familière l'arrête :

« Vous êtes bien naïf, monsieur Xavier. »

L'enseignant se tourne vers la personne qui a eu l'audace de prononcer ces mots, et découvre avec stupeur l'officier Lehnsherr face à lui. Ce dernier s'approche de lui d'une démarche assurée, ignorant totalement le maire et ses excuses misérables. Il ressemble à un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.  
Charles carre instinctivement les épaules et redresse fièrement la tête pour compenser la différence de taille. Le soleil agresse ses yeux clairs et la chaleur l'étourdit – il voudrait que tout cela cesse enfin, pour pouvoir retourner aux côtés des enfants et les rassurer.

« Vous êtes naïf de croire que la guerre épargnera votre école et vos élèves, continue Lehnsherr sur un ton cynique qui ne lui ressemble pas.  
\- Ce sont encore des enfants, répond Charles d'une voix vibrante de colère. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire de sabotage. Vous auriez pu avoir la décence d'attendre la fin de la classe avant de débarquer ici comme des sauvages.

Le lieutenant-colonel fronce les sourcils et pose une main de fer sur l'épaule du professeur, qui ne cherche même pas à se dégager de sa prise.

\- Vous avez tort, ce ne sont plus des enfants. La guerre a transformé leur village, elle affecte chaque instant de leur vie. Alors cessez de vous aveugler et laissez mes hommes faire leur travail.

Charles sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne reconnaît plus l'homme calme au sourire tranquille de la bibliothèque. A la place se tient un officier de l'armée ennemie déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il veut, et qu'importe s'il doit pour cela terroriser des enfants sans défense.  
Il secoue piteusement la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier son refus – il ne cherche pas à parler, trop inquiet de ce que sa voix pourrait trahir.  
La prise contre son épaule serre davantage, et il se mord des lèvres sous la douleur. Il sursaute lorsque Lehnsherr aboie brusquement des ordres en allemand deux soldats se détachent du reste du groupe et viennent encadrer Charles.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit !

Dans la panique, il fait tomber sa canne, et sa jambe commence à trembler sous son poids.  
Lehnsherr pose sur lui un regard dénué d'émotions, et fait un geste de la tête en direction du portail de l'école. Ses subordonnés acquiescent et commencent à traîner l'enseignant dans la cour. Ce dernier se débat lorsqu'il voit les premiers soldats passer la porte de l'établissement. Les cris de terreur des enfants restés à l'intérieur lui brisent le cœur.

\- Lehnsherr ! Laissez les enfants tranquilles ! » s'écrie-t-il alors que les Allemands le forcent à quitter l'enceinte de son école.

L'officier lui répond par un regard où se mêlent la froideur et l'indifférence. Il échange quelques mots avec le maire avant d'entrer à son tour dans le bâtiment.

Même à l'autre bout de la cour, Charles peut entendre le fracas des chaises et des tables renversées manifestement, les soldats n'ont pas apprécié qu'on leur oppose de la résistance et se vengent sur le mobilier. L'enseignant bout de colère à l'idée qu'on saccage son école. C'est un lieu de savoir et de sagesse, il n'y a pas de place pour les exactions de ces barbares !

Mais plus que tout, Charles s'inquiète pour les enfants. Il a l'impression d'avoir failli à son devoir en les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes. Ce n'est qu'une fouille, ils ne risquent rien, cependant le choc émotionnel aura forcément un impact néfaste sur leur moral. S'ils ne peuvent plus se sentir en sécurité à l'école, ils ne se sentiront plus en sécurité nulle part.

Le brun en est là de ses pensées lugubres lorsqu'il aperçoit Rémi Lebeau sortir de sa petite quincaillerie et poser son regard sournois sur eux. Voilà un bien triste spectacle : un maître d'école traîné hors de son établissement comme un vulgaire voyou par des soldats ennemis ! Et nulle doute que la rumeur ne va pas tarder à se propager, si on en croit l'air intéressé que prend le commerçant.  
Charles pousse un juron

C'est ainsi que s'écoulent de longue minutes d'angoisse sous un soleil de plomb. Les jambes de Charles le font atrocement souffrir sans le soutien de sa canne, et il se serait probablement effondré si les soldats ne le tenaient pas avec fermeté.  
Enfin, il aperçoit un premier Allemand sortir de l'école. L'homme arbore un sourire arrogant, qui ne fait que s'élargir lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de l'enseignant. Ses yeux semblent dire : « Ne t'avise plus de défier l'armée du Reich, stupide Français ».

Erik Lehnsherr sort à son tour de l'établissement, suivi du maire qui se répand en excuses débitées sur un ton obséquieux. L'officier ignore l'élu et fait signe à ses subordonnés de relâcher le professeur, qui doit s'appuyer au mur d'enceinte pour ne pas tomber. Sa canne gît toujours misérablement au milieu de la cour.  
Le maire lui adresse un air faussement désolé avant de tourner les talons.

Charles s'adosse au mur pour faire face à l'homme qui vient de briser les débuts de leur entente. Il l'observe ramasser sa canne et s'approcher de lui en silence pour la lui rendre.

« Aucune trace des terroristes, commente l'Allemand d'une voix parfaitement neutre.  
\- J'aurais pu vous dire ça moi-même, répond le professeur d'un ton méprisant. Mais vous avez préféré saccager mon école et terroriser mes élèves.

Ils s'affrontent du regard un instant.

\- Vous savez que je ne vous ai pas fait arrêter parce que j'ai de la sympathie pour vous, Monsieur Xavier.  
\- Oh, et faut-il que je vous remercie pour ce traitement de faveur, _Monsieur Lehnsherr_ ? demande Charles, glacial.

L'officier pousse un soupir agacé.

\- Vous me faites perdre mon temps », lâche-t-il finalement avant de tourner les talons.

Sa réplique fait tressaillir Charles, qui sent toute combativité l'abandonner. Il se sent brusquement honteux d'avoir offert son amitié à un homme agressif qui le considère comme « une perte de temps ».  
Ravalant son amertume, l'instituteur boitille vers l'école où ses élèves l'accueillent avec soulagement, la jeune Cathie se jetant dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, les enfants. Tout va bien. »

Il fait comme si ces mots ne lui étaient pas également destinés.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Vous l'aurez compris, la petite Cathie est en fait Kitty Pryde, et Alexandre est Alex Summers.  
Je vous avoue que je n'ai rien trouvé concernant les rythmes scolaires à cette époque, alors partons du principe que les vacances d'été vont de juillet à septembre.

Le chapitre suivant risque de mettre un peu plus de deux semaines à arriver, parce que j'ai un rapport de stage à rendre à cette période là. Mais après je serai en vacances, alors on retrouvera un rythme de publication plus rapide !

A bientôt :)


	5. Chapitre 4 - Tracts et négociations

Salut mes p'tits loups !

Je suis navrée, ce chapitre était censé être rédigé et posté le week-end dernier, mais il m'est arrivé un truc un peu idiot... Figurez-vous que je me suis trompée de date pour un événement historique sur lequel je comptais appuyer ce chapitre : j'ai failli le placer plusieurs mois plus tôt ! Et je ne pouvais pas non plus faire une ellipse temporelle pour atteindre la période que je voulais, ça aurait été ridicule. Bref, j'ai improvisé un autre chapitre en une semaine en puisant dans les idées mises de côté, j'espère que ça fera l'affaire haha. Pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long que les précédents.

Un immense merci à **Nalou** , **Gabriellemoon** , **Moonswan** , **Leeloo L** et **Fougre** pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes une source de motivation infinie :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Tracts et négociations.**

Quand Raven apprend ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école, son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Elle ne pense plus aux disputes qui émaillent la vie quotidienne passée aux côtés de son frère, ni à leur divergence d'opinion concernant l'attitude à adopter face aux Allemands.  
Elle pense seulement à Charles, son imbécile de grand-frère bien trop gentil pour le monde sans pitié dans lequel ils vivent.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à l'école, les derniers parents quittent les lieux, tenant par la main des enfants aux visages fatigués et aux mines hantées. Une chaleur étouffante l'assomme quand elle entre dans le bâtiment.

La salle de classe est dans un état catastrophique : les pupitres sont renversés, le sol est tâché d'encre et de craie, l'armoire au fond de la salle est éventrée et vidée de son contenu.

Une bouffée de colère monte au visage de la jeune femme qui serre les poings en se retenant de hurler. De quel droit ? De quel droit osent-ils saccager cette école qui compte tant pour son frère ?

Elle quitte la salle d'un pas vif et grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage – un ancien logement de fonction que Charles utilise à présent pour stocker du matériel scolaire. Ici aussi, les Allemands s'en sont donné à cœur joie : des manuels jonchent le sol, leurs pages déchirées et leur couverture tordue.

C'est au milieu de ce cataclysme qu'elle trouve son frère. Il est assis au centre de la pièce, occupé à rassembler en silence des copies éparpillées sur le plancher.

Il tourne la tête vers elle et dit d'une voix enrouée :

« Je savais que tu viendrais, petite sœur. »

Elle se laisse tomber à ses côtés et l'enlace sans un mot. Elle ne fait pas de commentaire sur ses yeux rouges, ni ne se vante de l'avoir senti venir, parce que ces Allemands ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Elle se contente de le serrer contre elle, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Tu aurais pu demander de l'aide aux parents d'élèves pour ranger, fait-elle remarquer d'une voix exempte de tout reproche.

\- Je préférais que les enfants rentrent tout de suite chez eux, explique Charles, la mine défaite. Ils étaient terrorisés, Raven, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Charles ! Tu es un formidable professeur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux te débarrasser de soldats armés en un claquement de doigts.

Le brun a un rire étranglé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il. Je ne... je ne suis qu'un infirme, incapable de protéger les gens qui comptent pour moi.

Il finit à mi-voix, comme honteux de ce qu'il s'apprête à avouer :

\- Je n'ai même pas pu faire la guerre, Raven.

Ils ont toujours évité ce sujet. Charles Xavier est quelqu'un de fier qui ne s'appitoie jamais sur lui-même. Il fait toujours les choses de son mieux pour que personne ne s'attarde sur le piteux état de ses jambes, sur la canne qui ne le quitte pas depuis des années.  
Voir son frère aussi vulnérable plonge Raven dans une tristesse indescriptible.

Elle pose des mains fermes sur ses épaules et l'oblige à relever la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas fait pour te battre, Charles. Ton arme, c'est ta gentillesse. C'est cette faculté que tu as de toujours accepter les autres malgré leurs failles, de leur tendre la main. Tu pardonnes leurs erreurs, tu leur accordes ta confiance... même quand ils ne la méritent pas.

A ces mots, Charles prend un air coupable et baisse les yeux.

\- Tant pis pour ceux qui sont incapables de s'en montrer dignes, continue la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Je suis là, moi. Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Au milieu des cahiers déchirés et des meubles renversés, un frère et une sœur se retrouvent.

* * *

Ils atteignent leur maison juste à temps pour le couvre-feu, après avoir rétabli un semblant d'ordre dans la salle de classe grâce à l'aide de Jeanne et Logan. Ce dernier a proposé d'empoisonner le café des soldats allemands qui oseraient se pointer dans son café, sous les applaudissements de Raven visiblement séduite par cette idée. Jeanne leur a fait les gros yeux et Charles...

Charles a éclaté de rire, touché par le soutien de ses amis.

Malheureusement, l'accumulation de soucis et d'anxiété tout au long de cette rude journée se font brusquement sentir et les jambes du professeur se dérobent sous son poids lorsqu'il passe le seuil de la cuisine. Il s'effondre dans un râle de souffrance, son corps parcouru de tremblements.

Raven est immédiatement à ses côtés et l'aide à se relever.

« Ca va aller, chuuut, tout va bien, murmure-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Elle lui prépare un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine pour calmer la douler, tout en sachant très bien que cette dernière n'est pas seulement physique.

\- Charles, je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de ton fauteuil roulant, commence-t-elle le plus délicatement possible.

\- Non, refuse immédiatement son frère, le visage crispé.

Après l'accident, le jeune homme avait passé des mois dans ce fauteuil de malheur, incapable de marcher et de se débrouiller tout seul pour des tâches quotidiennes. Les docteurs n'avaient que très peu d'espoir qu'il tienne à nouveau sur ses deux jambes, mais la volonté de Charles avait beaucoup participé à sa guérison. Cependant, il savait que la fatigue et l'âge l'obligeraient rapidement à abandonner sa canne au profit de ce fauteuil qu'il haïssait.

\- Juste pour ce soir, tempère sa sœur. Juste ce soir, et on le renverra pourrir au fond de la cave, je te le promets. »

Las, Charles finit par hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment.  
Jamais Raven n'a autant haï les Allemands que le jour où ils ont fait perdre toute combativité à son frère.

* * *

Ils ferment la bibliothèque à clé dès le lendemain matin.  
L'idée vient de Raven et, même si cela lui fait de la peine de condamner cette pièce qui représentait ses espoirs d'une cohabitation pacifique, Charles se range à son avis.

« Je garderai la clé dans ma chambre, tu n'auras qu'à me la demander lorsque tu auras besoin d'un livre, dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Il sourit.

\- Avoue que tu es ravie d'avoir un moyen de pression sur moi, fait-il mine de l'accuser. Je n'aurai le droit de lire que si j'exécute tous tes ordres !

\- Exactement, soldat. Et maintenant, va nous préparer à manger, je meurs de faim ! »

Charles rit doucement avant de manoeuvrer pour diriger son fauteuil roulant vers la cuisine. Ses jambes le faisant encore terriblement souffrir au réveil, il a dû se résoudre à l'utiliser à nouveau (juste pour quelques jours, se promet-il intérieurement).

Quand il passe devant le couloir menant à la chambre d'ami, il aperçoit Lehnsherr qui sort de la salle d'eau. Leurs regards se croisent un bref instant. Inévitablement, le regard de l'Allemand tombe sur le fauteuil qu'utilise Charles. Son expression choquée, presque dégoûtée, pousse le professeur à se détourner immédiatement sans un mot.

Il ferme la porte de la cuisine derrière lui et ignore les battements douloureux de son cœur.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, un vent de panique souffle à nouveau sur le village alors que les Allemands organisent des fouilles méthodiques des habitations.

Charles est mis au courant par certains de ses élèves, venus se réfugier chez lui.

« Les _boches_ ont crié très fort sur maman, s'émeut la petite Cathie, les larmes aux yeux. Ils ont cassé sa machine à coudre, alors qu'elle en a besoin pour travailler.

Raven la prend dans sa bras et lui promet de prêter la sienne à sa mère.

\- Je n'ai jamais su m'en servir correctement, de toute façon !

Charles esquisse un sourire, bien vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils continuent à fouiller les maisons. La personne coupable de ce sabotage n'est manifestement pas du village, ou ils l'auraient trouvée depuis longtemps.

\- C'est pas pour ça, m'sieur Xavier, intervient Alexandre. Quelqu'un a distribué des tracts hier soir. Les _boches_ ont vraiment pas apprécié.

Il lui tend un papier chiffonné, que Charles s'applique à lisser afin de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche qui le parcourent :

 _Français, Françaises ! Les boches attaquent vos enfants dans leur école ! Résistons !  
_

Le professeur ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir ému du soutien apporté par ce tract, ou effrayé que cette affaire cause encore des remous.

\- Les _boches_ ont menacé de fusiller des villageois si le coupable ne se dénonçait pas avant ce soir ! s'écrie Samuel, un rouquin survolté.  
\- N'importe quoi ! réplique Cathie. C'est m'sieur Lebeau qui dit que des vilaines choses pour faire peur aux gens.

Raven lève les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce nom. Rémi Lebeau n'est pas connu comme étant quelqu'un de très fiable. Elle ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il s'est acoquiné avec les Allemands.

\- Allez les mômes, venez avec moi : on va bien trouver de quoi vous nourrir dans le cellier. »

Les enfants la suivent en poussant des cris de joie, leurs soucis semblant s'envoler à la mention de friandises. Parfois, Charles aimerait que les choses soient aussi simples pour lui.

Il sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Normalement, Lehnsherr est absent en journée – ce qui lui promettait des vacances d'été relativement calme. L'affaire des tracts a manifestement bouleversé l'emploi du temps de l'officier.  
Ce dernier entre dans la cuisine en affichant un air orageux, qui empire lorsqu'il aperçoit ce que Charles tient dans la main. Le professeur a un mouvement de recul en voyant le soldat fondre sur lui, mais son fauteuil roulant est trop lourd pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner rapidement.  
Lehnsherr déchire violemment le tract et flanque les restes à la poubelle, avant de coincer Charles où il se trouve en tenant fermement son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi aviez-vous ça chez vous ? demande-t-il d'un ton dur. Les maisons à l'écart du village n'en ont pas reçu.

\- Les enfants voulaient m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, répond le brun, irrité. Vous n'allez quand même pas les arrêter ?

Sa question, posée sur un ton sarcastique, semble redoubler la colère de l'Allemand.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire, Xavier. Pour votre propre bien.

\- Vous croyez réellement que j'aurais pu distribuer des tracts après le couvre-feu, dans mon état ?

Charles croit percevoir une trace de honte dans le regard de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, l'attitude de Lehnsherr est fuyante lorsqu'il s'agit de son fauteuil roulant – comme s'il croyait que leur altercation à l'école en est la cause.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le responsable, dit-il d'une voix posée. Mais il ne se trouve certainement pas dans cette maison, qui n'abrite qu'un infirme et une jeune femme respectacle. A présent, je vous demanderai de sortir, les enfants vont bientôt revenir et je... »

Evidemment, c'est le moment que Cathie choisit pour surgir dans la cuisine.

« M'sieur Xavier, votre sœur dit que... »

La fillette s'arrête net en apercevant le soldat et écarquille les yeux.

« Faut pas embêter m'sieur Xavier ! s'exclame-t-elle en se jetant sur son enseignant qu'elle enserre de ses petits bras. Il est gentil, il a rien fait de mal !  
La petite met tellement de conviction dans sa voix que Charles se sent ému. Il lui rend son étreinte en silence, espérant que Lehnsherr va enfin se décider à quitter la maison.

\- Je te crois, petite fille, répond l'Allemand à Cathie d'une voix étonnamment douce. Et je n'arrêterai pas ton professeur.

\- Promis juré ? demande Cathie en s'approchant de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Promis. »

L'officier lui tend une main, que la petite serre solennellement. Elle tourne ensuite un sourire rayonnant vers Charles, fière d'avoir défendu son maître d'école adoré.

Lehnsherr lui adresse un signe de tête et quitte enfin la pièce.  
Le poids qui pèse sur la poitrine de Charles ne disparaît pas pour autant.

* * *

En fin de journée, Charles et Raven boivent un verre de vin sur leur terrasse, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil.

« D'abord le sabotage, et maintenant cette histoire de tracts, grommelle le brun avant de boire une autre gorgée. Qu'es-ce que ça sera, la prochaine fois ? Une ligne de téléphone coupée ? Les pneus de leurs véhicules crevés ?

\- Hmm... attends, ne va pas trop vite, je vais noter tes idées pour plus tard, se moque Raven d'une voix légère.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, s'agace Charles. Imagine qu'ils décident de prendre des otages. Ou de fusiller quelqu'un au hasard, pour montrer l'exemple. C'est déjà arrivé dans la ville voisine. Nous ne serons plus en sécurité tant que ces personnes agiront de manière aussi inconsidérée et irresponsable.

\- Peut-être que la cause vaut plus que notre sécurité, objecte sa sœur d'un ton sérieux.

\- La cause ? Quelle cause ? On parle de gens qui agissent de manière égoïste et mettent les enfants de ce village en danger ! Je ne peux pas cautionner ce genre d'agissements.

Raven pousse un profond soupir avant de laisser échapper un rire.

\- Heureusement que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime. Parfois, tu parles vraiment comme un vieillard obtus.

\- Et toi comme une dangereuse anarchiste.

\- Hmm. Je lève mon verre à cette nouvelle carrière fort prometteuse. »

* * *

Le mois d'août est étonnamment pluvieux.  
Ce temps ne fait rien pour arranger la condition physique de Charles, dont les articulations sont très douloureuses. Il ne quitte plus que très rarement son fauteuil roulant – et quitte encore moins souvent la maison, malgré les demandes incessantes de Raven. Il sait que sa sœur essaie de lui rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il n'y a rien de honteux... mais Charles ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir misérable.  
Henri, le jeune docteur, lui rend visite régulièrement pour lui administrer des soins et calmer sa douleur. Le professeur l'écoute à peine lorsqu'il lui parle de l'état de ses os, surtout de ses rotules. Il connaît déjà le diagnostic, il sait qu'un jour il ne pourra plus marcher du tout. C'est ce qui rend la chose encore plus rageante : il voudrait au moins pouvoir profiter de sa jeunesse pour utiliser ses jambes ! Dans cet état, il ne peut même pas accompagner ses élèves à la rivière pour profiter des vacances comme il se doit.

Cette nuit là, Charles ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Il observe les éclairs par la fenêtre de sa chambre et écoute le grondement du tonnerre. La pluie cogne sur les vitres avec violence. Si au moins les températures retombaient la nuit – mais non, la chaleur reste suffocante et, alliée à l'humidité ambiante, devient vite insupportable.

Le professeur finit par quitter son lit. Il fait quelques pas et se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil roulant, qu'il dirige vers la cuisine en quête d'un verre d'eau. Son esprit, étouffé par la douleur qui irradie ses jambes, n'enregistre pas immédiatement la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

Il sursaute en réalisant brusquement que Lehnsherr est assis à la table de la cuisine, nettoyant son arme avec des gestes précis.

« Hum... bonsoir, marmonne Charles, la gorge sèche.

Il se sent ridicule, dans son vieux pyjama élimé bien trop grand pour lui, qui lui donne l'air d'un môme ayant enfilé les vêtements de son père. Le contraste avec le soldat, impeccable dans son uniforme et ses bottes au cuir brillant, le couvre de honte.

\- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? demande l'Allemand, étonné de le voir immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je... venais chercher un verre d'eau, répond Charles, désignant le broc posé sur le plan de travail. Mais je repasserai, je ne voudrais pas vous dérang...

Lehnsherr ne laisse pas finir sa phrase et se lève pour servir un verre d'eau au professeur, qui le saisit avec un mélange de gratitude et d'incrédulité. Il bafouille des remerciements maladroits, avant de se forcer à se taire en buvant le liquide d'une traite.  
Il remarque alors ce regard que l'officier pose souvent sur lui, teinté de culpabilité et de regret. Il décide de mettre un point final à cette situation plus que dérangeante.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous savez.

Devant l'air faussement interrogateur de Lehnsherr, il poursuit :

\- Le fauteuil roulant. Je ne l'utilise pas parce que vos hommes m'ont brutalisé.

Il ne manque pas la lueur de soulagement qui brille dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Sans savoir pourquoi, il continue son explication :

\- J'ai été victime d'un accident de train il y a plus de dix ans. J'ai reçu de très graves blessures aux jambes, qui m'obligeront à utiliser un fauteuil roulant, ou au moins une canne, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il ne garde pas de souvenirs précis de l'accident. Juste le crissement des rails, les cris d'effroi des autres passagers, la main de son père dans la sienne... Et puis, la douleur.

\- J'ai perdu mon père, ce jour là, murmure-t-il d'un air absent. Alors je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre de ma condition : au moins je suis toujours en vie.

Il s'interrompt brusquement, réalisant l'identité de la personne à laquelle il est en train de se confier.  
Lehnsherr l'observe d'un air grave et compatissant à la fois.

\- Mon père est mort sur le front de l'ouest lorsque j'avais 6 ans.

Charles cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise par cette confidence. C'est comme si la cuisine était une pièce hors du temps, loin de l'incident de l'école et du conflit qui les oppose.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre père. La guerre est vraiment une chose terrible, dit-il d'un ton navré.

\- Vous trouvez ? l'interroge Lehnsherr en reprenant le nettoyage de son arme, dont les munitions sont soigneusement alignées sur la table. Pourtant, des hommes qui s'affrontent pour l'honneur de leur patrie... je trouve cela remarquable, glorieux même.

\- Il n'y a pas d'honneur réplique Charles avec véhémence. Seulement des hommes puissants qui utilisent leurs populations comme des pions et sont responsables des charniers qui défigurent nos pays.

Les mots de l'officier lui rappellent ceux de Raven, plus tôt dans la journée. La « cause », « l'honneur »... les gens sont aveuglés par leur propre orgueil et incapables de voir la machination à l'oeuvre.

\- Si vous continuez à vous exprimer comme cela, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes un communiste, monsieur Xavier, lance l'Allemand d'un ton amusé.

A ces mots, Charles manque de s'étouffer avec le second verre d'eau qu'il vient de se servir.

\- Un communiste défendu avec véhémence par de jeunes enfants, poursuit Lehnsherr. Vous êtes redoutable.

Charles sent ses joues flamber. Le fond de son verre lui semble soudainement fascinant.

\- Vous êtes très apprécié par les villageois, commente son interlocuteur, sans se soucier de son mutisme soudain. Ils vous font confiance.

Ces mots émeuvent le jeune professeur, qui hoche la tête sans un mot. Ce village, ces habitants, c'est sa famille de cœur. C'est pour cela qu'il veut à tout prix les protéger, de la menace extérieure, mais aussi d'eux-mêmes. L'occupation et les privations rendent tout le monde irascible et les tensions s'intensifient.  
Charles repense aux mots de sa sœur : sa seule arme, c'est sa gentillesse et sa foi en l'autre.

\- Vous devez me promettre de ne plus utiliser la force devant les enfants. En échange de quoi, je ne m'opposerai pas aux futures fouilles de l'école pendant les heures de classe, si cela est vraiment inévitable.

Le regard de Lehnsherr s'assombrit. Ce compromis n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

\- Je ne vous présenterai pas d'excuses pour ce que j'ai fait ce jour là.

Charles tressaille devant la dureté de son ton.

\- Néanmoins, j'accepte de faire un pas vers vous. Je n'ai aucune idée de la durée de cette cohabitation forcée. Il nous faudra faire tous les deux des efforts pour que cela fonctionne.

Le professeur hoche vivement la tête.

\- Vos élèves et votre sœurs n'ont rien à craindre de ma part et de mes hommes. Vous avez ma parole, monsieur Xavier.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main.

\- Appelez-moi Charles. »

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite (c'est que j'ai une soutenance et un déménagement au programme, les vacances ne sont hélas pas pour tout de suite).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit. Les "follow" et favoris font toujours plaisir (merci d'ailleurs !) mais ils sont très impersonnels. Une review postée, c'est une auteure remotivée ;)

A bientôt :)  
Lyra


	6. Chapitre 5 - Antisémitisme

Bonjour mes roudoudous,  
Pardon pour cet affreux retard. J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle récemment (non je ne parle pas du décès de Chester Bennington, même si ça aussi c'était super triste) et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à écrire depuis. J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop à la lecture de ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à **Kimjeshika, Gabriellemoon, Nalou, PhoenixFeather29, Leeloo L, Fougre, SomeCoolName,** et **Auriane07** pour vous super reviews ! Ca fait plaisir de partager mes textes avec un lectorat aussi adorable. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

 **Avertissement** : Antisémitisme, homophobie, sexisme. (Noooon ne fuyez pas ! Ce chapitre met plein de choses en place, il faut le lire, je vous jure).

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Antisémitisme.**

Le temps passe.  
Les vacances d'été s'écoulent dans une ambiance un peu étrange, à cette frontière entre la sympathie et l'animosité.  
La présence de Lenhsherr chez les Xavier n'a plus le même goût, l'inquiétude s'est dissipée pour laisser la place à une méfiance ténue qui flotte dans l'air.

Charles n'a pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir, ceci dit. Le médecin le visite trois fois par semaine pour l'aider à marcher à nouveau et les exercices de rééducation le font terriblement souffrir.  
Il prend cependant le temps de récupérer la clé de la bibliothèque – Raven fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres, mais elle la lui tend sans faire de remarque.  
Le frère et la sœur ne pourront jamais s'entendre sur l'attitude à adopter face à l'occupant, mais ils au moins décidé de se soutenir mutuellement.

Erik – parce que l'officier lui a demandé de l'appeler également par son prénom – _Erik_ , donc, va et vient en fonction de son emploi du temps. Charles sait qu'il patrouille le long de la ligne de chemin de fer pour prévenir d'éventuels sabotages, mais qu'il cherche aussi les personnes ayant distribué les tracts, en collaboration avec la police française. Cette affaire a valu beaucoup de tracas aux villageois, qui ont subi un couvre-feu avancé et des fouilles des habitations.  
L'avantage d'avoir un officier allemand vivant sous son toit, c'est quand même que sa sœur et lui ne seront probablement jamais soupçonnés dans ce genre d'affaires.

Il profite de ses soirées pour lire les ouvrages mis de côté pendant l'année scolaire, lorsqu'il employait tout son temps à préparer ses cours et autres activités pour ses élèves. Parfois, Erik le rejoint et ils lisent en silence. Un jour, en faisant le ménage, Charles tombe sur le vieux jeu d'échecs auquel il jouait avec son père lorsqu'il était jeune. Raven n'a jamais aimé ça, alors cela fait des années qu'il n'a plus bougé de cette étagère. Il souffle dessus pour en ôter la poussière, et un sentiment de mélancolie l'étreint.  
Il l'emporte avec lui vers la bibliothèque et le pose sur la table basse devant son fauteuil habituel, sous le regard interrogateur de l'Allemand.

« Vous savez jouer aux échecs ? demande Charles d'une voix où transparaît un espoir un peu enfantin.  
\- Je n'y ai pas joué depuis des années, répond l'officier en se penchant vers le plateau.

Le professeur se tord nerveusement les mains. Il a envie de lui proposer de faire une partie, mais est-ce que ça serait correct ? L'appeler par son prénom et lire ensemble en soirée, c'est déjà bien assez pour des relations cordiales et mettre fin aux tensions qui régnaient dans la maison. Jouer aux échecs avec un Allemand, où est-ce que ça se situe dans la collaboration avec l'ennemi ? Est-ce que Raven sera en colère s'il lui avoue qu'il a partagé une de ses passions avec un _boche_ ?

\- Voulez-vous faire une partie ? demande finalement Lehnsherr devant le silence de Charles. Ca ne vous engage à rien.

L'enseignant se sent soulagé à ces mots. _Je ne fais rien de mal_ , songe-t-il. _Ce n'est pas comme si mon entreprise travaillait pour l'armée allemande, ou si je leur fournissais des renseignements sur les saboteurs._

\- Avec plaisir ! s'exclame-t-il finalement. Vous prenez les blancs ou les noirs ?

A partir de là, leurs parties d'échecs deviennent une habitude que Charles affectionne tout particulièrement. Quand ils jouent, Erik laisse tomber le masque froid de l'officier et affiche un visage aussi franc qu'amical. Le professeur ne peut se résoudre à penser qu'il s'agit d'une façade – ce que Raven lui suggère dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

Parfois, l'Allemand parle de la ville où il a grandi : son expression s'adoucit et ses yeux brillent. Ça retourne quelque chose en Charles, de penser que la guerre a transformé à ce point un homme qui a pourtant du bon en lui.

* * *

(Septembre 1940)

Raven finit sa tasse de café dans un soupir de contentement.

Au goût, on devine aisément que ce délicieux breuvage vient tout droit du marché noir – c'est l'avantage d'avoir un père aussi riche que celui de Emma.

« Une autre tasse, très chère ? » lui propose cette dernière, d'une voix empreinte de fierté.

Raven accepte dans un sourire, ignorant l'attitude quelque peu pompeuse de son amie.

\- Charles n'accepterait jamais que nous achetions un café aussi bon. Jeanne lui a expliqué comment en faire autrement, et depuis il ne jure plus que par ça, regrette-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant.

\- Quel dommage, en effet, compatit Emma. Et comment va notre cher professeur ? Toujours alité ?

\- Non, heureusement, grâce aux bons soins de Henri, il peut à nouveau marcher en utilisant sa canne. Il garde le fauteuil roulant pour les fins de journée.

\- Bonne nouvelle, commente Emma en grignotant distraitement un biscuit. Et l'officier qui vit chez vous ?

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel à la mention de cet individu.

\- Cette histoire me fatigue. Quand j'ai dit à Charles de faire preuve de patience et de gentillesse, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il se réconcillie illico avec son Allemand !

\- _Son_ Allemand ? répète Emma, sarcastique.

Raven se tend immédiatement et fusille l'autre femme du regard.

\- Je ne te permets pas, dit-elle d'une voix crispée.

Son hôte se redresse élégamment dans son fauteuil.

\- Détends-toi, chérie. Tout le monde sait que ton frère est de la jaquette, et ça ne pose de problème à personne. Tant qu'il ne fricote pas avec un _boche_...

\- Charles n'est pas comme _ça_! s'écrie Raven en se levant brusquement, faisant claquer sa tasse sur la table basse.

Emma reste impassible, pareille à une statue de marbre dans sa robe immaculée et sa coiffure impeccable.  
Les deux femmes s'observent en chien de faïence pour ce qui paraît durer une éternité.

\- Ne t'avise plus d'insulter mon frère devant moi, siffle Raven d'un ton menaçant. Ou tu perdras plus que mon amitié. »

Son interlocutrice affiche un sourire qui dévoile une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Derrière ce calme apparent, Raven devine la colère qui gronde.

Sur le chemin qui la ramène chez elle, la jeune femme fulmine. Maudits soient son frère et sa gentillesse. Maudites soient Emma et sa perspicacité.  
Parfois, elle regrette de ne pas avoir écouté son frère lorsqu'il la mettait en garde contre Emma et son manque de principes. Seulement, après avoir quitté sa vie parisienne, Raven avait été heureuse de pouvoir fréquenter une femme de son âge, et surtout aussi ambitieuse que celle-ci, qui dirige le domaine de son père d'une main de fer.

L'inquiétude lui donne mal au ventre. Si les gens soupçonnaient Charles de... d'être un _déviant_ _sexuel_ , alors il perdrait tout : sa réputation, l'école, les enfants. Plus personne n'accepterait de lui confier sa progéniture, et ça... Charles a survécu à la perte de ses jambes et de son père, mais il ne survivrait pas à cela.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui rendre la clé de la bibliothèque, jamais dû le laisser s'approcher à nouveau de Lehnsherr. Elle ne sait pas ce qui serait le pire : que les gens prennent son frère pour un collabo, ou pour un homosexuel.  
Charles s'inquiète toujours pour sa sœur, mais parfois, il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour lui-même.

* * *

Il y a eu un violent orage la nuit dernière, la pluie a battu les carreaux et l'humidité a fait grincer les articulations de Charles. Mais ce matin, le soleil brille bien haut dans le ciel et Charles peut utiliser sa canne sans problème pour se déplacer dans la maison inhabituellement silencieuse. Pas de traces de Raven (peut-être chez Emma ? ) ou d'Erik – il lui semblait pourtant que ce dernier avait un jour de permission.

Un bruit d'impact régulier retentit de manière étouffée le professeur fait le tour de la demeure pour en trouver l'origine et finit par sortir dans le jardin. Une échelle est adossée à la façade de l'habitation : Charles relève la tête pour apercevoir qui peut bien être juché là-haut. La réponse lui parvient sous la forme d'un Erik Lehnsherr trempé de sueur descendant habilement sur les barreaux.  
Il a une allure complètement différente de d'habitude, sa chemise froissée et ouverte sur son torse, ses bretelles défaites, ses cheveux ébourrifés. Il affiche un air détendu et satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur le toit ? demande Charles, abasourdi.

\- Des tuiles s'étaient détachées à cause du vent, explique Erik. Je m'en suis occupé.

Le professeur baisse le regard sur ses chaussures, subitement bien plus intéressantes que le sourire lumineux que lui adresse l'Allemand.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous embêter, j'aurais pu demander à un ouvrier au village, marmonne-t-il.

Erik lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Je vis ici, alors autant me rendre utile. »

Ils rentrent ensemble se mettre au frais dans la cuisine, où Charles lui sert un verre d'eau et continue de fixer ses pieds, embarrassé.

« J'y pense : la cousine de mon amie Jeanne tient une ferme et lui a vendu un jambon l'autre jour.

Elle nous en a fait profiter. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez goûter la charcuterie française.

L'expression de Erik est indéchiffrable. Charles se demande comment il a pu le froisser en parlant d'un sujet aussi neutre que la nourriture.

\- Je vous remercie de votre attention, finit-il par dire. Cependant, je n'aime pas le porc.

\- Oh, c'est rare, s'étonne le brun, étonné. La prochaine fois, je demanderai à Jeanne si elle n'a pas plutôt du poulet, pour pouvoir vous en faire profiter. »

Le soldat lui adresse un sourire de remerciement avant de finir son verre d'eau. Charles suit sa pomme d'Adam des yeux avec une fascination soudaine. Il détourne le regard lorsque le soldat baisse le sien vers lui, comme s'il avait senti qu'il était la cible d'une attention inhabituelle.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée fait sursauter le professeur. Il adresse un sourire gêné à l'Allemand avant de quitter la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de sa soeur. Il s'arrêter net dans le couloir en découvrant l'acoutrement de cette dernière.

« Mais enfin, Raven, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? demande-t-il, ahuri.

\- Un pantalon, bien sûr ! s'exclame la jeune femme, tournant sur elle-même pour lui faire admirer sa tenue. J'ai aussi une veste en cuir, mais il faisait trop chaud pour la mettre aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as traversé tout le village habillée en homme ? s'étrangle Charles.

\- Absolument. Et vous feriez bien de vous y habituer, tous autant que vous êtes, parce que ça me plaît drôlement d'être enfin libre de mes mouvements.

Charles passe une main lasse sur son visage. Il comprend que sa sœur veuille se démarquer des autres femmes du village, mais quand même.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tout le monde n'est pas aussi vieux jeu que toi, tu sais.

\- Personne ne voudra t'épouser si tu continues à t'entêter ainsi, Raven.

Les yeux de la blonde lancent des éclairs.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie, crache-t-elle. Quand on se sera débarrassé des Allemands, je reprendrai mon travail à Paris et je n'aurai de comptes à rendre à personne. »

Un raclement de gorge interrompt la dispute entre le frère et sa sœur, qui se retournent dans un même mouvement vers Lehnsherr. Charles blêmit et se demande ce qu'il a bien pu entendre de leur conversation tandis que Raven relève fièrement le menton.  
L'Allemand contemple sa tenue d'un air curieux, avant de déclarer d'un ton tranquille :

« Voilà qui doit être plus pratique pour faire de la bicyclette.

Les Xavier en restent muets de stupeur. Ils échangent un regard, abasourdis.  
Le soldat continue :

\- Vous êtes une femme indépendante, mademoiselle Xavier. C'est admirable à notre époque. »

Il prend le couloir qui mène à sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme derrière lui vient sortir le frère et la sœur de leur torpeur.

« Eh bien, commente Raven d'une voix mi amusée, mi étranglée, si on m'avait dit qu'un _Fritz_ ferait preuve de plus d'ouverture d'esprit que mon propre frère ! »

* * *

(Octobre 1940)

Depuis _l'épisode du pantalon_ , comme l'appelle Charles, l'attitude de Raven envers Erik semble s'être quelque peu radoucie. Elle ne tempête plus au sujet des _boches_ lorsqu'elle est sûre qu'il pourra l'entendre, et elle le salue quand elle le croise.

Le professeur ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir intérieurement. Il ne demande pas à sa sœur de se lier aux Allemands, mais simplement de faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux pour tout le monde (...et surtout, de ne pas les faire fusiller tous les deux).

La classe a repris et Charles se sent soulagé de ne plus passer autant de temps à la maison, où il ne peut s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit concernant l'occupation allemande, leurs rapports avec les soldats, et la place de sa conscience dans tout ce fatras.

(Une petite voix, tout au fond de lui, lui souffle qu'il est surtout soulagé de ne plus croiser Erik et son sourire aveuglant.)

Un matin, il trouve la petite Cathie en larmes dans la cour de récréation. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et tente en vain de la consoler.

« Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, ma petite ? demande-t-il en essuyant les grosses larmes qui roulent sur les joues rougies.

\- C'est mon père, hoquette la fillette. Il a perdu son travail parce qu'il est juif.

Charles fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin, on ne perd pas son travail à cause de sa religion, tente-t-il, effaré.

Le jeune Alexandre intervient :

\- Ma mère dit que c'est à cause du maréchal qu'aime pas les Juifs.

L'enseignant fait les gros yeux à son élève. Un portrait du maréchal Pétain trône fièrement au-dessus de l'estrade où il fait cours – ça ne plaît pas à Charles, mais il ne s'agit pas d'attirer des ennuis aux enfants en leur tenant des discours contre le gouvernement.

\- Je vais me renseigner sur cette affaire, promet-il à Cathie. En attendant, sèche donc tes larmes et fais moi un sourire. »

La petite fille esquisse un sourire timide, rassurée par les mots de son professeur.  
Le reste de la journée s'écouler dans une atmosphère inquiétante, plusieurs élèves faisant circuler des rumeurs sur la situation des Juifs et la famille de Cathie.

Lorsqu'il quitte enfin l'école, Charles est exténué mais décide tout de même de faire un détour pour passer à la quicaillerie. Erik a repéré un vieux banc en bois dans leur jardin et s'est mis en tête de le réparer, mais il n'y avait plus assez de clous dans la triste boîte à outils qui prenait la poussière sur une étagère oubliée de tous.  
Il y a un petit attroupement devant le commerce, ce qui est très inhabituel sachant que les gens n'achètent plus rien depuis le début de la guerre – ils n'ont même plus de quoi se payer à manger, alors du matériel de bricolage et autres fournitures...

« Ah, Monsieur Xavier ! l'accueille Rémi Lebeau de son sourire faussement ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Charles sans le saluer.

\- Il semblerait que nos dirigeants aient enfin décidé de réagir face à la vermine qui souille notre beau pays.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, enfin ? s'irrite le professeur.

Il s'approche de l'entrée de la quincaillerie en écartant les gens aussi poliment qu'il peut, mais ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve par les ricanements de Lebeau derrière lui. Il aperçoit enfin, sur la vitrine du commerce, ce qui a causé toute cette agitation.  
C'est une affiche jaune dont la première phrase est écrite en allemand : « _Jüdisch Geschäft_ ». Charles n'est peut-être pas bilingue, mais il comprend immédiatement ce que cela signifie. Il baisse tout de même les yeux sur la version française, juste en-dessous, espérant se tromper.

« Entreprise juive », proclame l'affiche en gros caractères noirs sur fond jaune. Le jeune homme se sent complètement écœuré lorsqu'il repense aux mots de la petite Cathie. Alors c'est vrai, des mesures vexatoires ont effectivement étaient mises en place à l'encontre des Juifs. Il se retourne vers les quelques villageois encore présents, qui écoutent Lebeau attentivement.

\- C'est un fait scientifique, claironne ce dernier, les Juifs sont avides d'argent et feront tout pour vous détrousser. Le maréchal cherche à protéger son peuple de ces odieuses pratiques en nous signalant que des youpins tiennent des commerces !

C'en est trop pour Charles, qui interrompt brusquement la tirade antisémite de l'autre homme :

\- Ça suffit, dit-il d'une voix calme mais empreinte d'une colère glaciale. Monsieur Adelstein est un commerçant honnête qui exerce son métier dans cette ville depuis plus de dix ans. Vous n'allez pas cracher sur son travail juste parce qu'il est de confession juive ? Pensez à tous les services qu'il vous a rendus !

Les gens autour de lui le regardent pour la plupart d'un air honteux. D'autres affichent des mines franchement hostiles. Charles se sent perdu face à l'animosité soudaine qui règne dans ce petit village tranquille, aux habitants habituellement si bienveillants.

\- Un maître d'école qui a de la sympathie pour les Israélites ? fait semblant de s'étonner Lebeau, une lueur vicieuse au fond des yeux.

Charles sent le sang refluer de son visage à ces mots. Il cherche un moyen de se défendre mais sent impuissant devant le soupçon que manifestent les villageois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? tonne une voix grave qui fait sursauter la petite assemblée. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? »

Les villageois quittent les lieux en lançant des regards mauvais à Logan qui vient d'intervenir. Ce dernier fixe Lebeau d'un air meurtrier.

\- Dégage d'ici, raclure. Je t'ai déjà mis mon poing dans la figure une fois et j'hésiterai pas à recommencer.

Lebeau leur offre un grand sourire et les salue d'un geste ample avant de tourner les talons.

\- Te fais pas de bile, gamin, dit Logan de sa voix bourrue. Ces conneries contre les Juifs, ça durera pas. Ils ont sûrement fait ça pour faire plaisir aux _boches._ »

Charles hoche la tête, peu convaincu. Il se laisse finalement convaincre par Logan de venir boire un café dans son bistrot. Jeanne l'y accueille d'un air soucieux.

« Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs, confie-t-elle au jeune homme. Ils avaient déjà fait révisé la naturalisation de certaines personnes juives mais j'espérais qu'ils s'arrêteraient là...

\- Ils ont aussi abrogé la loi qui interdisait la propagande antisémite, commente Charles d'un air songeur. C'est peut-être plus sérieux que ce qu'on pensait.

\- Je te dis, Charlie, ils font ça pour se mettre les _Fritz_ dans la poche, mais tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

\- Oui, une fois que la France aura gagné la guerre, soupire Jeanne en s'accoudant au bar.

\- Mais la guerre est finie, tente Charles, épuisé par cette rhétorique belliciste.

\- La guerre continue, gamin, que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- Elle continue à Londres, approuve Jeanne avec ferveur. Il faut juste continuer d'y croire. »

Charles finit sa tasse sans un mot.  
Tout n'est peut-être qu'une question d'espoir.

* * *

Charles s'installe sur la terrasse avec une tasse de thé bien chaud. Ses yeux fatigués observent les volutes de vapeur s'élever au-dessus de la table en bois pour se perdre dans l'obscurité. Les étoiles sont cachées par de gros nuages que la lumière de la lune peine à percer.

Un bruit de moteur, un peu plus loin dans l'allée, l'informe que Erik vient tout juste d'arriver. Les pneus de la voiture crissent contre les graviers lorsque le chauffeur fait demi-tour devant l'imposante demeure.

« Vous rentrez tard, le salue Charles lorsque le soldat le rejoint.

\- Et vous, vous ne respectez pas le couvre-feu.

Le brun le regarde d'un air médusé. Il ne va tout de même pas rester cloîtré entre quatre murs pendant toute la durée de l'occupation allemande !

\- Je plaisante, le rassure Erik, qui n'a pas tellement l'air de plaisanter. Même si, dans les jours qui viennent, le couvre-feu risque d'être avancé et bien plus strict.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande Charles, inquiet.

\- Quelqu'un a saboté les lignes téléphoniques du commissariat et de la mairie, répond l'officier d'une voix dure.

Le professeur blêmit. Depuis l'arrivée des Allemands, les sabotages et autres actes de rébellion se sont enchaînés : d'abord l'entrepôt contenant du matériel important, puis les tracts, et maintenant ça.

\- On va nous envoyer une unité spéciale pour traquer ces terroristes, lui confie Erik de manière inattendue. La police française ne donne aucun résultat.

Charles n'est pas surpris. La plupart des agents qu'il connaît sont férocement opposés à la collaboration avec les Allemands. Mais il suffirait que le maire fasse pression sur eux ou décide d'en écarter certains du pouvoir décisionnel pour que les personnes responsables de ces actes contre l'occupant ne soient plus en sécurité.

\- Les soldats qui vont venir nous épauler ne dépendent pas de la Wehrmacht, explique Erik devant le silence inquiet du professeur. Leurs méthodes sont...différentes des nôtres.

Charles ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui se cache derrière le mot « différent ».  
Il se sent reconnaissant que l'officier prenne la peine de le prévenir : cela lui permettra d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Raven, mais aussi avec Logan et Jeanne qui continuent d'écouter la BBC dans leur bistrot. Il sent que la situation au village risque de devenir très dangereuse, et que les représailles contre la population seront terribles.

\- Qui sont ces soldats ? demande Charles dans un souffle.

\- La Waffen-SS. »

* * *

 **Précisions historiques :**

Les lois antisémites sous Vichy :  
\- 22 juillet 1940 : 6000 Juifs sont déchus de leur nationalité et deviennent apatrides.  
\- 27 août 1940 : le décret-loi Marchandeau est abrogé il punissait la propagande antisémite.  
\- 3 octobre 1940 : le Statut des Juifs exclut les Juifs de la fonction publique de l'Etat, de l'armée, de l'enseignement et de la presse.

La présence d'un écriteau « Juif » sur les vitrines des magasins est une mesure prise par les autorités allemandes en zone occupée. Dans cette fanfiction, Rémi Lebeau commet donc une erreur lorsqu'il attribue cette décision au régime de Vichy. Vous pourrez trouver une de ces affiches sur le site des Archives départementales de l'Aisne.

La Waffen-SS, créée par Heinrich Himmler, est la branche militaire de la Schutzaffel (SS), une des principales organisations du régime nazis. Elle se caractérise par sa cruauté et le nombre important d'exactions commises (par exemple : le massacre d'Oradour-sur-Glane).

« Fritz » est un terme péjoratif qui désigne les Allemands.  
« Youpin » désigne de manière raciste une personne juive.

( **Sources** : mes cours d'histoire depuis le lycée, Wikipédia notre meilleur ami à tous, le dictionnaire, et la série « Un village français » que je vous conseille chaudement).

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petite review (même si c'est juste pour m'engueuler à cause de mon retard) ;)  
Je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère reprendre un rythme de parution plus régulier (mais je ne vous promets rien, à chaque fois que je le fais il m'arrive une tuile xD)

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets du sang et des laaaaaarmes ! (C'est le gros chapitre que je prévois depuis des mois et que je n'écris jamais parce que je développe plein de petits détails historiques. On ne se refait pas.)


	7. Chapitre 6 - Commémoration et répression

Bonjour mes lapins !

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 6, qui arrive avec un peu de retard (j'en suis navrée) mais pour une bonne raison : il fait 4800 mots (sans compter les notes historiques), un sacré record pour cette fic ! (Et on peut remercier **Nalou** qui m'a convaincue de le laisser tel quel, sinon vous auriez eu un chapitre plus court accompagné d'un charmant cliffhanger).

Merci pour vos reviews et vos favoris, vous êtes les lecteurs les plus adorables du monde. C'est la première fois que je m'investis autant dans l'écriture d'une fic à chapitre et ça fait plaisir de partager ça avec des lecteurs aussi gentils.  
Un très grand merci à : **PhoenixFeather29** , **Auriane07** , **Nalou** , **RedFaether** , **Kimjeshika** , **SomeCoolName** , **Gabriellemoon** et **Leeloo L**.

 **Note** : Je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand et je n'ai pas voulu me risquer à improviser. Donc (c'est logique) les soldats allemands parlent dans leur propre langue entre eux, et Charles comprend globalement. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre ces dialogues en italique pour une question de lisibilité.

 **Avertissement** : violences physiques (torture) et personnage franchement sadique.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Commémoration et répression.**

(Novembre 1940).

Raven contemple le contenu de son assiette avec une moue de dégoût. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils ont mangé des rutabagas, ces gros navets qui servent d'habitude à nourrir les bêtes à la campagne. Charles a beau les assaisonner de manière différente à chaque fois, les faire bouillis ou farcis, la jeune femme y trouve toujours le même goût – ou absence de goût, plutôt.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? demande son frère, dépité. Pourtant, j'ai suivi la recette à la lettre.

La nouvelle obsession de Charles, c'est le livre de recettes d'Edouard de Pomiane : _Cuisine et restrictions_. Il l'a acheté lors de son dernier passage en ville et passe depuis énormément de temps en cuisine (pour des résultats hélas mitigés).

\- Si tu veux, je ferai des topinambours pour ce soir, propose le professeur avec entrain.

Raven lève les yeux au ciel. Ce dont elle rêve, elle, c'est de manger une salade de tomates. Ce fruit étant devenu un produit de luxe vend francs le kilo, elle se doute bien que ce fantasme culinaire ne se réalisera pas de sitôt.

\- On pourrait aussi faire une crème de rhubarbe pour le dessert, continue son frère entre deux bouchées, ses yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre fétiche.

Ou bien des pommes de terre luisantes de beurre, songe Raven. Mais ces deux produits sont réquisitionnés par l'armée allemande et introuvables, sauf au marché noir. Elle a bien tenté de faire changer Charles d'avis à ce sujet. L'héritage laissé par leurs parents est bien au chaud à la banque, autant en profiter, non ? Sa tentative s'est évidemment soldée par un échec et un long discours moralisateur. Raven a certes des valeurs, mais les privations pourraient presque la faire changer de camp. _Presque,_ c'est le mot le plus important, se rappelle-t-elle.

\- Nous avons de la chance de vivre à la campagne et de pouvoir cultiver notre potager, poursuit Charles, pensif. A la ville, les gens plantent des carottes et des poireaux dans les bacs à fleurs sur leurs balcons.

Raven hoche la tête et continue de triturer le contenu de son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.  
Il y a une raison pour laquelle son frère passe des heures enfermé dans la cuisine : c'est la vague d'arrestations qui s'est abattue sur le village et ceux alentour depuis l'arrivée de la Waffen-SS.  
Suite aux récents actes de sabotage, de nombreuses personnes ont été raflées par l'armées allemande pour être ensuite jugées par des tribunaux militaires allemands. Certains ont pris des peines d'emprisonnement, d'autres des travaux forcés.

Le vieux Basile, qui tient la ferme d'à côté, a été jeté en prison suite à la disparition des pinces coupantes qu'il rangeait dans sa grange – il est considéré comme un complice des « terroristes » qui ont coupé les lignes téléphoniques. Une enquête est en cours, mais bien sûr personne ne croit en l'objectivité des Allemands. Il leur faut un coupable pour calmer leur hiérachie et ils le trouveront, qu'il soit vraiment responsable ou non.

Lehnsherr a tenu sa promesse : lorsque ses hommes viennent fouiller l'école pour les besoins de l'enquête, tout se fait dans le calme. Charles en parle à Raven quand il rentre le soir et elle ne sait pas quoi penser de la lueur qu'elle voit briller dans les yeux de son frère. Elle voudrait lui dire d'arrêter de faire confiance aux autres, elle voudrait qu'il se protège. Mais Charles doit apprendre de ses erreurs, alors elle ne dit rien et se contente de se tenir prête pour le jour où il faudra l'aider à se relever.

« Je t'aiderai à faire la crème de rhubarbe, si tu veux. »

Le sourire de Charles est aveuglant.

(Tant que son frère sourit, cela en vaut la peine.)

* * *

Depuis qu'elle s'est brouillée avec Emma, Raven s'ennuie. Son frère travaille toute la journée et la maison lui paraît bien vide. Elle s'occupe du potager, taille les haies, repeint sa chambre, lit, écoute la radio... mais tout cela lui paraît bien inintéressant comparé aux conversations qu'elle tenait avec son amie, et qui lui rappelaient sa vie parisienne. L'audace d'Emma, son intelligence vive, en font une interlocutrice de choix pour quelqu'un comme Raven qui a soif de nouveauté.

Elle prend une bouteille de vin dans leur cave (Charles se plaindra lorsqu'il s'en apercevra) et la cache bien au fond de son panier. Rien de tel que l'alcool pour se réconcilier avec quelqu'un.  
Dehors, il souffle un vent glacial qui manque de faire s'envoler son chapeau. La jeune femme resserre les pans de son élégant manteau contre elle et presse le pas vers l'imposante bâtisse qu'habite Emma.

Sur le seuil, elle se demande quelle est la meilleure attitude à adopter : Emma a insulté son frère devant elle, c'est donc elle qui devrait s'excuser. Mais c'est une femme fière qui n'acceptera jamais de reconnaître son tort. Peut-être que faire comme si rien ne s'était passé est la seule solution... (Elle adresse des excuses silencieuses à Charles.)

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre soudainement et laisse s'échapper des éclats de rire et des bribes de conversations chaleureuses.  
Le sang de Raven se glace dans ses veines lorsque l'interlocuteur d'Emma apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
L'homme n'est pas spécialement grand, pourtant cela ne diminue aucunement sa prestance. Ses cheveux châtains sont coiffés avec soin et il a un sourire de prédateur. Il porte un uniforme à col ouvert dont la manche gauche est ornée d'un aigle. Sur le côté droit de son col, Raven distingue l'insigne SS.  
Le regard perçant de l'Allemand se pose sur elle et semble se faire plus appréciateur que dangereux. Emma aperçoit Raven, prostrée devant eux, et s'avance vers elle pour lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule.

« Monsieur Schmidt, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma chère amie, mademoiselle Xavier, sœur de l'instituteur du village, minaude Emma.

L'homme prend un air charmeur et presse ses lèvres sur la main de Raven qui se laisse faire, sans voix.

\- On m'avait vanté la beauté des Françaises, mais cela ne vous rend décidément pas justice, mesdemoiselles », dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Schmidt et Emma échangent encore quelques politesses devant une Raven abasourdie, avant que l'homme ne s'éloigne enfin, se glissant souplement dans une voiture qui vient de remonter l'allée de la demeure.

Emma fait entrer Raven dans le petit salon où elle lui fait servir une tasse de café. La jeune femme se sent incapable d'en avaler ne serait-ce qu'une demi-gorgée et finit par exploser :

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Emma ? tonne-t-elle, furieuse. Que faisait ce boche chez toi ?

\- Ce _boche_ , comme tu l'appelles, dirige l'unité SS venue mettre un peu d'ordre dans notre village. Il s'intéresse à certains de nos terrains pour organiser des manœuvres militaires, et j'ai accepté de les lui louer. Il est également possible que nous lui vendions du bois, je dois encore m'entretenir avec mon père à ce sujet, mais il est à Paris pour affaires.

Raven sent une boule se former dans sa gorge à mesure qu'Emma lui explique ses motivations. Elle repose sa tasse de café sur la table. La porcelaine claque dans un silence assourdissant.

\- Ces hommes arrêtent des villageois tous les jours. Ils les torturent avant de les jeter en prison, sans aucune preuve de leur culpabilité.

\- Ils sont jugés pour terrorisme, tu le sais aussi bien que m...

\- Laisse moi rire ! la coupe Raven, survoltée. Il n'y a de justice pour aucun Français accusé par les Allemands. Et toi... toi, tu fais des affaires avec eux ?

Emma se contente d'arborer un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Et moi qui croyais que ton frère était le naïf de la famille... Il semblerait que je me sois trompée.

Elle se lève de son fauteuil avec grâce. Raven se sent écoeurée par sa coiffure impeccable et sa robe sans plis.

\- Je ne te raccompagne pas, très chère. Et souviens-toi : les Allemands oeuvrent au redressement de la France. Choisis bien ton camps. »

Raven rentre chez elle dans un état second, partagée entre la rage et l'abattement. Un hurlement de frustration flotte sur ses lèvres. Elle a envie de casser quelque chose, et la bouteille de vin finit fracassée contre un arbre. Elle contemple les larmes rouges couler sur l'écorce et regrette de ne pas les avoir bues elle-même.

« Ce n'est plus suffisant », songe-t-elle en contemplant ses souliers de ville salis par la boue. Couper des câbles téléphoniques, distribuer des tracts... Ca ne suffira jamais, tant qu'il y aura en face une armée bien entraînée, équipée, et qui reçoit de l'aide de certains locaux.

Quand un coup de vent emporte son chapeau, Raven le regarde s'envoler dans les airs avec un mélange de fascination et d'envie. Elle aussi, elle doit s'élever et entraîner d'autres personnes avec elle.

* * *

La maison est vide et silencieuse lorsque Raven passe la porte. Le tic-tac de l'horloge du salon fait écho aux battements lancinants de son cœur. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et fouille l'un des placards, où elle sait que Charles cache de l'alcool fort.  
Elle savoure le liquide ambré en fermant momentanément les yeux – elle pourrait presque continuer à s'ennivrer ainsi et oublier la guerre. Presque.

Elle réfléchit à tous les stratagèmes possibles pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des Allemands. Le plus dur, bien sûr, sera de trouver des personnes de confiance pour se battre à ses côtés. La plupart des personnes qui ont participé aux sabotages, au mépris de leur sécurité et de celle de leur famille, ont déjà été arrêtées et jugées par les boches.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Raven ne reconnaît pas le pas de son frère – généralement accompagné du claquement de sa canne contre le carrelage du hall d'entrée. Elle se glisse dans le couloir, son verre toujours à la main. Elle fixe longuement Lehnsherr et pense : « Je pourrais tuer cet homme un jour. »

Le _Fritz_ lui rend son regard, mais ses yeux sont éteints et son visage cireux. Il la salue d'une voix enrouée avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Charles dit que plusieurs de ses élèves ont eu la grippe, commente finalement Raven. Vous devriez voir un médecin. »

L'officier la dévisage, surpris, avant de hocher la tête et de la remercier d'un ton perplexe. Elle l'ignore et se dirige vers sa chambre sans ajouter un mot.

Peut-être que la maladie le tuera avant elle.

* * *

Erik ouvre les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermés. Il est rentré pour récupérer quelques affaires, a croisé Mlle Xavier, puis s'est étendu sur le lit pour une minute.  
Son corps entier le fait souffrir, mis à mal par des courbatures. Son visage est brûlant mais il grelotte, emmitouflé sous une pile de couvertures qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir amenées dans cette chambre.

Il tourne ses yeux vitreux vers la porte lorsqu'il l'entend grincer. Charles Xavier se tient dans l'encadrement et lui sourit.

« Vous êtes réveillé, dit-il d'une voix douce qui résonne pourtant douloureusement dans le crâne du soldat.

Il s'approche silencieusement et s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit qu'occupe Erik, qui l'observe alors d'un air hagard.

\- Henri – pardon, le médecin, devrait passer un peu plus tard dans la soirée, explique le professeur. Je lui ai téléphoné tout à l'heure.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demande Erik d'une voix rauque.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté allongé là, mais il a du travail et ne peut certainement pas se permettre d'être malade maintenant.

\- Il est 18h, répond Charles. Je voulais fermer les volets de votre chambre à cause de l'orage et je vous ai trouvé bien mal en point.

L'officier se redresse brusquement, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas rester là.

Il entreprend de se dégager des couvertures mais une main ferme vient se poser sur son épaule et le force à se rallonger. Erik lui lance un regard abasourdi qui n'a pas l'air d'émouvoir le brun.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, mon ami. De toute façon, j'ai prévenu vos hommes que vous étiez souffrant, ils ont déjà dû s'organiser en fonction de cela.

\- Vous avez _prévenu_ mes hommes ? répète l'Allemand, incrédule.

\- Oui, j'ai discuté avec un soldat posté devant la mairie. Il était très aimable.

Erik laisse retomber sa tête contre son oreiller et se met à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Vous êtes incroyable.

Le Français a l'air de se demander s'il s'agit d'une insulte ou d'un compliment. Erik lui sourit, et Charles baisse les yeux sur ses mains.

\- J'ai préparé une infusion, j'ai pensé qu'en boire un peu vous ferait du bien. »

Le soldat hoche la tête avec lenteur et Charles quitte la pièce pour aller lui en préparer une tasse.

(Erik fait comme s'il n'avait pas vu ses joues rosir et ignore le tiraillement dans le creux de son ventre.)

* * *

Charles apprend avec indignation que la commémoration du 11 novembre a été interdite par les autorités. Il a l'obligation de faire cours à ses élèves lors de ce jour férié, comme si de rien n'était.

Sa sœur n'est pas en reste :

« Ils réquisitionnent notre nourriture et nos maisons, ils emprisonnent nos concitoyens, et maintenant ils nous empêchent d'honorer nos soldats morts au combat !

Le professeur hoche la tête d'un air absent. D'habitude, ses élèves et lui se rendent au monument aux morts pour chanter l'hymne national et déposer une gerbe de fleurs, à la suite de quoi le maire fait un discours en l'honneur des hommes tombés pour la patrie.

\- Je te fiche mon billet que Leclercq n'a même pas protesté ! Celui-là, à part lécher les bottes des Allemands...

\- C'est un maréchaliste, intervient Jeanne, passée leur rendre visite. Il soutient la politique de Pétain, donc la collaboration avec les Allemands.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment les gens peuvent soutenir ce vieux croulant, marmonne Raven.

\- C'est le vainqueur de la bataille de Verdun, tempère Charles. Les gens ont besoin d'un héros, tu sais.

\- Les gens ont surtout besoin de réfléchir, peste sa sœur avant de quitter la pièce.

Charles pousse un long soupir, sous le regard compatissant de Jeanne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, le 11 ? demande la jeune femme. Vos élèves vont vous poser des questions.

Le professeur se passe la main dans les cheveux avec un rire nerveux.

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose, pas vrai ? Si Raven était à ma place, elle les emmènerait sûrement au monument aux morts pour défier les Allemands... Moi, je refuse de faire courrir un tel risque aux enfants.

\- On peut s'opposer à la décision des Allemands sans les confronter directement, reconnaît Jeanne. Venez manger chez moi avec votre sœur le 11 au soir, Logan sera là aussi. Nous pourrons nous reccueillir et...

Elle baisse la voix en se souvenant qu'un officier allemand vit dans cette maison.

\- ...nous pourrons écouter Radio Londres. Je suis sûre que le Général fera un discours pour l'occasion. »

Charles accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. C'est une autre manière de résister à l'ennemi. Elle n'est pas spectaculaire, elle ne gêne pas les Allemands dans leur travail. Mais ils continuent de jouir de leur liberté de penser, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

* * *

« Jeanne avait raison », pense Charles en ce 11 novembre, alors que ses jeunes élèves l'assaillent de questions.

« M'sieur Xavier, pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de faire la fête aujourd'hui ? demande Cathie d'un air déçu.

L'enseignant se pince l'arête du nez et ferme les yeux, fatigué d'avance par ces discussions compliquées. Le plus dur, c'est de tenir un discours apolitique pour ne pas voir des parents en furie débarquer dans sa salle de classe et lui faire la morale.

\- Ce n'est pas une fête, Cathie. C'est une commémoration en l'honneur des soldats français morts pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale.

\- Moi, mon grand-père est mort pendant la guerre, dit l'un de ses élèves.

Son intervention est accueillie par des exclamations désolées de la part des autres enfants.

\- Les Allemands veulent pas qu'on parle de la guerre parce que c'était nous les gagnants ?

Charles hoche la tête pour répondre à Samuel. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais il ne sait pas trop comment leur expliquer toute la situation sans aborder des sujets sensibles, comme la collaboration d'Etat. Certains parents sont des maréchalistes convaincus. D'autres haïssent les Allemands et trempent dans des affaires de sabotage.

\- Mais pourquoi il y a eu la guerre ? » insiste Cathie, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique adorable.

Charles contemple les visages juvéniles qui lui font face, ce mélange de confiance et de soif de savoir qui luit dans leurs yeux. Il ferme le manuel de conjugaison qui devait être le support de la leçon du jour et prend une grande inspiration.

Ce matin-là, le professeur fait un cours sur la Première Guerre Mondiale à ses élèves.  
Il évoque aussi la défaite française de 1870, la perte de l'Alsace-Lorraine, le profond enracinement de la haine envers les Allemands. Il continue avec l'accession d'Hitler au pouvoir, sa doctrine nazie et la collaboration voulue par l'Etat français.  
Il explique l'importance du 11 novembre et pourquoi l'interdiction de la commémoration est vécue comme une humiliation par les Français.

Ses élèves l'écoutent avec beaucoup d'attention, ils posent des tas de questions et certains des plus âgés, comme Alexandre, prennent des notes.

« C'est l'histoire de leur pays, ils ont le droit de savoir », pense Charles. « Je ne fais rien de mal. »

(Au fond de lui, il sent que sa sœur serait très fière de la discussion qu'il a tenue avec ses élèves. Et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.)

* * *

Ce midi là, Charles déjeune avec Logan. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air particulièrement ému par l'interdiction de célébrer le 11 novembre.

« Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ? s'étonne le professeur. Tu t'es battu en 14-18, mais tu n'as pas droit aux honneurs, c'est scandaleux.

Logan tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

\- Je me fous pas mal des honneurs, gamin. C'était pas une guerre mais une véritable boucherie, avec des généraux bien au chaud à l'arrière qui nous envoyaient au front crever comme des chiens. J'ai pas envie de célébrer leurs conneries. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on arrête avec cette saloperie de guerre, mais ça m'a l'air mal parti.

Charles hoche la tête, embarrassé d'avoir tenu des propos aussi maladroits.

\- Comment ça se passe, avec le boche qui vit chez toi ? demande Logan en leur servant deux tasses de café.

Le brun n'est pas spécialement reconnaissant pour ce changement de sujet.

\- Ca se passe bien, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il se brûle la langue en buvant son café trop vite et les larmes lui montent misérablement aux yeux. Logan le regarde d'un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Fais attention à toi, Charlie. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Logan raccompagne Charles jusqu'à l'école malgré les protestations de ce dernier. En vérité, le professeur se sent embarrassé par la mise en garde de son ami.

Bien sûr, bien sûr que Logan _sait_. Il ne dit pas grand chose, mais il observe. Il voit la façon dont Charles parle de l'homme qui vit chez eux depuis maintenant cinq mois et comment ses yeux s'illuminent parfois. Raven lui a parlé des parties d'échec dans la bibliothèque, des sourires dans le couloir.

Charles en est là de ses pensée lorsqu'ils débouchent sur la place de l'église où se tient le monument aux morts. Son sang se glace dans ses veines et il s'arrête net lorsqu'il aperçoit le petit rassemblement qui s'est créé autour de la statue du soldat français.

Ce sont ses _élèves_ , réalise-t-il avec horreur. Ils ont formé une ronde joyeuse autour du monument, au pied duquel ils ont déposé des fleurs des champs et des dessins du drapeau français.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, Charlie, le presse Logan en lui attrapant brusquement le bras.

Le professeur est incapable de répondre. Les événements de la matinée tournent en boucle de sa tête. Il passe au crible chaque mot qu'il a pu prononcer, et... Et bien sûr, il a parlé à des enfants qui interprètent tout de manière différente des adultes. Charles leur a dit que le 11 novembre était quelque chose de positif pour la France, alors ses élèves ont décidé de le célébrer à leur manière.

\- C'est ma faute, bafouille-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je leur ai fait un cours sur l'armistice ce matin.

Le regard que lui lance Logan est un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère.

\- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard ce qu'il t'a pris de leur foutre ces idées dans la tête. Là tout de suite, il faut qu'on les dégage d'ici avant que... »

Charles n'entend pas la fin de la phrase de son ami. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Emma sortant du petit restaurant de la place de l'église dans son élégante robe couleur crème. Les yeux perçants de la blonde se posent sur le professeur et elle se tourne vers l'homme qui lui tient la porte. Comme au ralenti, Charles distingue chaque insigne sur son uniforme immaculé. Il reconnaît l'homme que sa sœur lui a décrit, le SS au regard dangereux.

Les deux amis n'ont pas besoin de se concerter : ils se précipitent vers les enfants qui sont complètement oublieux du drame qui est en train de se passer. Charles s'empare des dessins qu'il froisse les fleurs des champs répandent leurs pétales sur les pavés.

« Emmène les enfants, dit-il à Logan d'une voix tremblante. Ils vont revenir, il ne faut pas qu'ils les trouvent là. »

Le vétéran prend la petite Cathie dans ses bras et saisit la main de Samuel pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Figé devant le monument, Alexandre refuse de bouger.

« C'est pas juste ! s'exclame-t-il. On a le droit d'honorer nos soldats !

Charles oblige les autres élèves à se disperser avant de poser un genou à terre malgré la douleur dans sa jambe et le temps qui presse, se mettant à la hauteur du garçon.

\- Alex, je sais que tu es en colère. Mais ce que vous avez fait est interdit et très dangereux. Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter : je veux que tu rentres chez toi le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

Le blond est sur le point de refuser lorsqu'il entend des cris en allemand lancés du côté de la mairie. Il perd son air confiant et la peur s'inscrit sur ses traits.

\- Vas-y ! le presse son professeur.

\- Mais et vous, m'sieur Xavier ? s'inquiète l'élève.

\- Ca va aller, le rassure Charles. Cours te mettre à l'abri. »

Alex s'éloigne enfin du monument aux morts, au plus grand soulagement de l'enseignant.  
Des curieux ont collé leurs visages aux fenêtres des habitations qui bordent la petite place. Charles se redresse en les ignorant du mieux qu'il peut. Sa main tient fermement sa canne au point que ses articulations le lancent.

Lorsque les soldats investissent la place sous le commandement de l'officier qu'il a aperçu au bras d'Emma, Charles lève sa main libre avec lenteur pour signifier qu'il n'est pas menaçant. Les armes pointées sur lui lui donnent la nausée.

A partir de là, tout se passe très vite. L'officier fait un geste dans sa direction et l'un des soldats se détache de l'escouade. Le premier coup au visage ne prend pas tellement Charles pas surprise. Celui qui heurte ses côtes lui fait perdre son souffle et s'écraser par terre. Ses yeux vitreux voient un deuxième soldat casser sa canne et jeter ce qu'il en reste sur les pavés.  
La botte noire qui s'écrase sur sa tempe lui fait perdre connaissance.

* * *

« Ah, monsieur Xavier, vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de nous rejoindre. »

C'est cette voix mielleuse qui finit de tirer Charles de l'obscurité. Sa tête le fait atrocement souffrir, des pulsations battant ses tempes. Lorsqu'il essaie de remuer un peu, il sent le métal des menottes mordre ses poignets ramenés derrière le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle on l'a assis.  
Il tente de parler mais sa gorge n'émet qu'un son rauque.

« János, donne un peu d'eau à notre ami, veux-tu ? » demande la voix en allemand, cette fois-ci.

Charles sent qu'on presse un verre contre ses lèvres et boit sans se poser de questions. Le liquide frais l'aide à revenir enfin à lui. Il se trouve dans une pièce mal éclairée, attaché à une chaise qui fait face à un imposant bureau. Il croit reconnaître le petit commissariat du village, mais sans certitude.

On lui tire soudain les cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne pour l'obliger à redresser la tête. Le visage de l'officier est à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai tout votre attention, nous allons pouvoir discuter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit-il d'une voix qu'il veut ferme.

L'homme éclate d'un rire qui sonne faux.

\- Aaaah, j'aime cette combativité chez nos amis les Français. C'est formidable, vraiment.

Il s'écarte et fait un geste en direction de son subordonné, qui donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Charles. Ce dernier pousse un cri de douleur et peine à retrouver son souffle, toussant et crachant à moitié.

\- Mais je suis terriblement impoli, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis le _SS-Brigadeführer_ Schmidt. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai les moyens de vous garder ici aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, et ce jusqu'à ce que vous parliez.

Il s'appuie nonchalamment contre son bureau et allume une cigarette qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts en fixant Charles de ses yeux de rapace.

\- Quel est votre lien avec les terroristes qui sévissent dans la région, monsieur Xavier ?

\- Je n'en ai aucun, répond l'enseignant dans un filet de voix.

\- Vraiment ? fait mine de s'étonner Schmidt d'un ton doucereux. Vous venez pourtant d'organiser un rassemblement illégal devant le monument aux morts. Difficile après cela de vous croire innocent.

\- C'est un malentendu, commence Charles, je...

\- Vous avez distribué les tracts anti-allemands, l'accuse Schmidt. Vous avez saboté les lignes téléphoniques, et vous avez participé à l'attentat contre notre dépôt de munitions. Et maintenant, vous allez me donner les noms de vos complices.

\- Vous...vous n'avez aucune preuve, bafouille le brun, livide. Vous n'avez pas le droit de...

La gifle que lui assène l'officier l'empêche de finir sa phrase. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche tandis qu'une douleur sourde pulse dans sa joue droite.

\- Je crois savoir que vous avez une sœur, sourit l'Allemand le plus tranquillement du monde.

Charles se fige.

\- Et vos élèves, soupire Schmidt. Quel drame s'il venait à leur arriver malheur.

Le professeur sent ses yeux s'humidifier malgré lui. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Les accusations pleuvent sur lui sans discontinuer et il ne peut même pas se défendre alors qu'il est innocent. Il n'a pas peur des coups, mais si cet homme menace de faire du mal à Raven ou aux enfants, alors...  
Mais Charles n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Il a toujours prôné une coexistence pacifique entre Allemands et Français ! Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas donner le nom des saboteurs : il n'en connaît aucun.

Une main sur son épaule le tire de ses pensées paniquées. Schmidt lui sourit avant de lui souffler la fumée de sa cigarette au visage, faisant tousser le professeur. La main continue son chemin et écarte légèrement sa chemise, dévoilant sa clavicule.

\- Quel gâchis, vraiment... » fait mine de regretter Schmidt avant de presser le bout incandescent de sa cigarette contre la peau découverte.

Charles _hurle_. Il essaie de se dégager, mais des bras le retiennent fixement contre le dossier de la chaise. Quand l'officier se recule enfin, la sensation agonisante de brûlure ne disparaît pas pour autant, et des larmes coulent sur les joues du brun.

\- Vous êtes plus coriace que vous en avez l'air », minaude le SS. Peut-être seriez-vous plus enclin à parler si nous vous arrachions un ongle ou deux ?

Il se tourne vers son subordonné et lui donne un ordre en Allemand. Charles croit comprendre le mot « pince » et se sent au bord de l'évanouissement.

János se dirige vers la porte mais n'a pas le temps de saisir la poignée : elle s'ouvre brutalement et une silhouette familière se détache dans l'encadrement.

Le teint blafard et une expression meurtrière déformant ses traits, Erik Lehnsherr s'avance dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Notes historiques** :

\- J'ai fait une petite bêtise en choisissant la Waffen-SS pour cette histoire de saboteurs. Normalement, ça devrait revenir au SD (service de renseignement de la SS) ou à la Gestapo (police politique du Troisième Reich). Cependant, j'ai lu qu'à partir de 1944, des chefs militaires issus de la Waffen-SS participaient aux représailles contre les résistants. Donc j'ai pris des petites libertés avec l'Histoire, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.  
Dans mon esprit, Schmidt est forcément de la Waffen-SS donc ça m'embête un peu de changer.  
En parlant de Schmidt, je lui ai donné un grade un peu au hasard, comme pour Erik. D'ailleurs, si je ne me suis pas trompée, Schmidt a un grade supérieur à celui d'Erik.

\- Pour les techniques de torture, j'ai pas du tout eu la foi de faire des recherches. J'ai simplement regardé la série "Un village français", le personnage de Heinrich Müller est un spécialiste, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

\- La commémoration du 11 novembre est interdite par les autorités allemandes et françaises. Face à cela, des étudiants et lycéens parisiens organisent une manifestation sur la Place de l'Etoile où se trouvent l'Arc de Triomphe et la Tombe du Soldat inconnu. C'est cet événement qui m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre.

\- Concernant le petit cours d'histoire que Charles fait à ses élèves : je n'ai pas trouvé les programmes scolaires de l'époque, mais a priori Charles n'est pas censé parler franchement aux enfants. Je vous ai trouvé une petite citation tirée de _Vichy ou l'échec de l'"école nationale" (été 1940-été 1944)_ par Rémy Handourtzel : « Il s'agit d'éliminer chez les enfants des vaincus toute représentation agressive du Reich depuis sa fondation… à Versailles en janvier 1871. » Ca résume assez bien ce qu'on demande aux enseignants.

 **Sources** : Actes d'un colloque organisé par la Fondation de la Résistance, Wikipédia (toujours ;) ), le site internet du Mont Valérien, l'ouvrage de R. Handourtzel.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il part franchement en sucette sur la fin haha.  
Vous avez remarqué que c'est Charles qui cuisine dans cette fic ? C'est pour toutes les autres où il est incapable de se faire à manger sans l'aide d'Erik xD

Alors, dans les semaines qui viennent, je dois faire réparer mon ordinateur, déménager, faire ma rentrée à la fac... Donc je vous dis à euh...à bientôt, j'espère ? (Si j'ai vraiment des problèmes au niveau des délais de publication, je vous tiendrai au courant sur mon profil (mais bon, il faut y croire ^^))


	8. Chapitre 7 - Complots et secrets

**Bonjour à tous !**

Après une bien longue absence, je suis de retour pour partager avec vous la suite de "Nuit et brouillard" ! Désolée de vous avoir abandonnés aussi longtemps. Je préparais le CAPES cette année et ça m'a vraiment pris tout mon temps... La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai eu mon concours ^_^

Un immense merci pour vos adorables reviews qui m'ont motivée ! Merci à Gabriellemoon, Malou7831, McBender, L, Rhea, ptitanonymous, yakitorie, Kimjeshika, Nalou, PhoenixFeather, Some.

Et remercions tous les formidables **Nalou et SomeCoolName** , mes incroyables bêtalectrices, sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Vous êtes les meilleures, merci encore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Complots et secrets.**

(11 novembre 1940)

Raven contemple le potager avec beaucoup de fierté. Elle s'est vraiment donné du mal pour rattraper les bêtises de son frère, depuis qu'elle a emménagé à la campagne avec lui – Charles n'a clairement pas la main verte, le pauvre. Elle a protégé les légumes du froid qui les attend, semé des petits pois et des fèves. C'est encore une fois Jeanne qui lui a fourni ce dont elle avait besoin, grâce à sa cousine fermière.

Son pantalon est crasseux et ses mains couvertes de terre, mais la jeune femme n'y accorde pas la moindre importance. Elle ressent cette profonde satisfaction que l'on tire d'un travail bien fait. Après des mois passés à se morfondre dans l'immense maison tandis que son frère est à l'école, elle se sent enfin utile.

Elle se laisse tomber lourdement sur une chaise de la terrasse, située derrière leur demeure. Le ciel est clair et un vent frais perce à travers ses vêtements trempés de sueur.

En face d'elle, Lehnsherr travaille sur la petite table en fer et semble absorbé par la lecture de ce qu'elle suppose être un rapport. Son teint est encore un peu pâle et sa toux ne l'a pas complètement quitté, mais il est en meilleure forme. Il lui a proposé son aide tout à l'heure ; elle a refusé. Etre cordiale avec lui, d'accord, toujours est-il qu'il y a des limites. De la même manière, elle s'arrange pour ne jamais avoir à utiliser la cuisine en même temps que lui. Elle sait que Charles déjeune parfois avec le soldat, mais ce midi encore, Raven a préféré s'isoler dans le petit salon. Elle refuse de faire plus de compromis que nécessaire.

Raven finit par se lever à contrecœur de sa chaise pour aller faire un brin de toilette. Elle est en train de se laver les mains lorsqu'elle entend le téléphone sonner dans le bureau de Charles, au rez-de-chaussée.

La voix paniquée de Jeanne lui raconte les événements à une vitesse hallucinante, et Raven n'est pas bien sûre de tout comprendre, mais lorsqu'elle raccroche le téléphone, elle en sait assez pour qu'une haine viscérale s'empare d'elle.

* * *

Erik fronce les sourcils en relisant pour la troisième fois une phrase du rapport qu'il tient dans les mains. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il mettrait du temps à se remettre de sa maladie, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait assommé par la fatigue, aujourd'hui encore.

Il n'a pourtant pas de temps à perdre, il doit mettre en place une meilleure communication entre les unités au niveau du département afin de gérer la crise provoquée par les activités terroristes dans la région. Il se demande si l'usage du canal ne serait pas plus sûr que la voie ferrée – elle n'a pas encore été touchée par un attentat, ce qui n'empêche pas l'officier d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

Sa réflexion est interrompue par le retour de Mlle Xavier. Il remarque immédiatement les changements qui se sont opérés chez elle : sa mâchoire est crispée, ses épaules tendues et ses yeux brûlent d'une colère mal contenue. Elle marche vers lui d'un pas conquérant mais mesuré, et saisit l'un des pots de fleurs en terre cuite vides qu'elle a entreposés sur la terrasse un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Le cerveau endormi du soldat a à peine le temps de lui faire parvenir l'information que déjà le pot s'écrase à ses pieds dans un fracas assourdissant. Il se lève d'un bond, renversant sa chaise métallique qui claque contre les dalles de la terrasse, et porte par réflexe la main à son arme... qu'il ne porte pas sur lui dans la maison par respect pour les Xavier, _évidemment_.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon frère ? tonne la jeune femme, qui déjà se saisit d'un deuxième pot de fleurs, manifestement prête à le lui lancer dessus si sa réponse ne lui convient pas.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, tente Erik d'une voix neutre. Je n'ai pas vu Charles depuis hier soir.

\- Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous n'avez rien à voir avec son arrestation ?

Le cœur d'Erik fait quelque chose d'étrange à ces mots : il rate un battement (peut-être deux) avant de reprendre un rythme normal, mais une sensation désagréable oppresse encore la poitrine du soldat. Il la nomme sans le vouloir : de _l'inquiétude_. Et Erik Lehnsherr ne s'inquiète pas, jamais. Il agit.

\- Vous savez pertinemment que je suis resté alité plusieurs jours, rétorque-t-il finalement, et sa voix lui paraît lointaine alors qu'il analyse tous les scénarios possibles.

\- Alors dites à vos hommes de relâcher Charles, exige la blonde sur un ton un peu moins confiant, baissant la main qui tient son arme de fortune.

\- Si mes hommes avaient arrêté votre frère, croyez bien que je serais le premier au courant.

Il grimace en prononçant ces mots. Bien sûr, les soldats de la Wehrmacht n'ont rien à voir avec l'arrestation de Charles.

\- Mais vous savez qui l'a emmené et où, persiste la jeune femme et Erik serait presque tenté d'admirer sa ténacité.

Il hoche la tête, songeur. La Waffen-SS a réquisitionné le centre de détention qui se situe dans la ville voisine afin d'y mener des interrogatoires et d'y emprisonner les terroristes. Il ignore tout des circonstances qui ont mené à cette arrestation, mais il y a tout de même de grandes chances pour que Charles se trouve là-bas.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre téléphone, exige-t-il. Je vais vérifier la situation et demander une voiture.

Mlle Xavier hoche la tête et se décide enfin à reposer le pot de fleurs avec les autres sur la terrasse. Erik rassemble ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte, mais s'arrête au niveau de la jeune femme :

\- Agresser un officier allemand pourrait vous valoir de vous retrouver devant un peloton d'exécution », commente-t-il simplement.

La Française lui lance un regard lourd de sens. Erik la dévisage en retour et pense : « Cette femme pourrait essayer de me tuer un jour. »

* * *

Plus tard, alors que Raven et lui sont dans la voiture qui les mène à la prison où est détenu Charles, l'officier se surprend à penser que jamais il ne ferait arrêter, ou pire, fusiller, la sœur de son ami.

Il contemple cette pensée quelques secondes avant de se demander depuis combien de temps il considère Charles Xavier comme un ami.

* * *

Lorsque la voiture se gare devant le centre de détention, Erik se tourne vers Raven.

« Attendez-moi ici, ordonne-t-il. Je reviendrai vite avec votre frère. »

La jeune femme l'observe d'un air peu impressionné avant d'ouvrir la portière du véhicule et d'en sortir avec une grâce insolente. Elle porte un élégant manteau bleu et ses cheveux blonds sont ramenés en un chignon savamment élaboré. Elle a l'air d'une combattante.

Erik secoue la tête et soupire discrètement, quelque peu désabusé, avant de faire un signe à leur chauffeur de patienter jusqu'à leur retour.

Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, le lieutenant-colonel observe les lieux avec précision. Le soldat qui se tient au guichet d'entrée a l'air d'un fainéant, abruti par l'ennui. Il sera facile à impressionner.

Erik se racle la gorge pour attirer sur lui l'attention du subordonné et exige qu'il l'informe sur la situation d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, nous n'avons pas admis de nouveau prisonnier aujourd'hui, répond le soldat d'une voix doucereuse qui donne envie à Erik de le frapper.

\- On m'a pourtant informé que l'instituteur du village avait été emmené ici, insiste-t-il, se dressant de toute sa hauteur face à l'imbécile qui lui fait face. »

Ledit imbécile se ratatine sur son siège et continue de débiter des excuses toutes plus lamentables les uns que les autres. Erik hésite sur la démarche à suivre : il a beau être haut gradé, le poste fourmille de SS qu'il ne souhaite pas se mettre à dos en déclenchant un esclandre. C'est alors que Mlle Xavier, restée jusque là silencieuse et en retrait, s'approche du soldat et lui saisit la main dans un geste désespéré, ses grands yeux bleus brillant de larmes.

« Oh mon bon monsieur ! s'exclame-t-elle dans un allemand parfait. Vous seul pouvez m'aider ! Mon frère a été emmené par des soldats ce midi et je suis sans nouvelles de lui depuis ! C'est ma seule famille et je… je… »

L'air arrogant du soldat se décompose devant la détresse apparente de la belle Française qui l'implore. Erik reconnaît l'air faussement gentil et compréhensif de l'homme qui cherche à profiter de la faiblesse d'une femme dans le besoin.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous », fait-il finalement, charmeur, avant de presser ses lèvres contre la main de Raven.

A peine a-t-il disparu dans un bureau derrière le guichet que l'expression de la Française se transforme. Elle essuie ses yeux qui brillent d'une rage mal contenue et carre les épaules.

« Je fais diversion, dit-elle à voix basse. Trouvez mon frère. »

Erik reste immobile pour un court instant, médusé par les talents de manipulation de la jeune femme. Il se demande si Charles et elle sont vraiment de la même famille, car leurs caractères sont clairement à l'opposé. Penser au professeur le pousse brusquement à se mettre en action. Sans faire un bruit, il disparaît dans le couloir.

La meilleure technique pour ne pas se faire repérer lorsque l'on n'est pas censé se trouver quelque part, c'est justement donner l'impression qu'on y a notre place. Les soldats qui le croisent ne cherchent pas à l'arrêter, ils le saluent au contraire avec tout le respect dû à son rang. Erik emprunte un escalier qui mène vers le sous-sol – c'est l'endroit indiqué pour interroger un prisonnier.

Il hésite sur la direction à prendre ensuite lorsqu'un cri de douleur crève le silence des lieux. Erik a fait la guerre, il est habitué à la souffrance des hommes et à la détresse. Il n'y aucune raison pour que son sang se glace lorsqu'il reconnaît la voix de Charles, pour que la colère enfle dans sa poitrine.

Il ouvre violemment la porte pour découvrir une scène qui le révulse : le professeur est attaché à une chaise, manifestement victime d'un interrogatoire musclé mené par Schmidt. Ce dernier se détourne de son prisonnier pour lui adresser un large sourire.

« Ah, Erik ! Je suis heureux de te voir à nouveau sur pied, mon garçon », s'exclame-t-il sur un ton bienveillant et paternaliste.

Le jeune officier s'avance dans la pièce et lance un regard noir à János, qui s'empresse de reculer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demande-t-il d'un ton dur. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de cette arrestation ?

\- Voyons mon garçon, tu sais bien que mon unité a été affectée à la lutte contre le terrorisme. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Tu m'avais habitué à un plus grand respect de la hiérarchie, tu me déçois.

Schmidt se rapproche de Charles avec un sourire et saisit une pleine poignée de ses cheveux, tirant violemment dessus pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière.

\- Il semblerait que ce charmant professeur soit lié de très près au réseau terroriste qui sévit dans la région. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se décide à parler, n'est-ce pas mon cher ? poursuit Schmidt, se délectant visiblement du gémissement de douleur de sa victime.

\- Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, rétorque Erik en s'approchant précipitamment, cherchant à mettre de la distance entre Charles et Schmidt.

Une lueur amusée danse dans les yeux du SS.

\- Je vis chez lui, continue Erik. Pensez-vous vraiment que je pourrais vivre sous le même toit qu'un terroriste sans le savoir ?

Schmidt relâche enfin Charles et se rapproche de l'officier. Il pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste affectueux.

\- Allons Erik, tu aurais dû commencer par là. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais douter de tes compétences, tu as toujours été ma plus brillante recrue.

Il fait signe à János de détacher le prisonnier et poursuit d'un ton bienveillant :

\- Ta mère serait tellement fière du travail que tu accomplis pour ta patrie, mon garçon. »

Il quitte la pièce sur ces mots, laissant planer derrière lui une menace à peine voilée.

À peine la porte s'est-elle refermée derrière lui qu'Erik se précipite vers Charles. Il se stoppe net lorsque le professeur a un violent mouvement de recul et se recroqueville sur sa chaise, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir de nouveaux coups.

Le ventre tiraillé par une sensation désagréable, Erik s'agenouille devant le Français pour être à sa hauteur et ne plus apparaître comme une menace.

« C'est fini, Charles, dit-il d'une voix qu'il veut rassurante. Je vous ramène chez vous.

Il est sur le point de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'enseignant pour l'aider à se relever lorsque ce dernier secoue désespérément la tête.

\- Ne me touchez pas, supplie-t-il d'une voix tremblante et rendue rauque d'avoir trop crié.

Erik suspend son geste, interdit, et c'est alors que la chemise entrouverte du professeur lui laisse entrevoir la marque qui tache sa clavicule d'un rouge vif et violent. La rage qui le submerge quand il comprend ce que Schmidt a fait subir à Charles le prend par surprise et fait trembler ses mains. Le brun a les yeux rivés sur le sol et Erik devine sans mal l'effort que cela lui coûte de les relever vers lui. Leur bleu est noyé de larmes mal contenues. C'est un regard où se mêlent la peur et une pointe de trahison.

\- Vous travaillez avec cet homme, souffle-t-il, accusateur. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait fait du mal aux enfants…

Sa voix se brise à ces mots et il doit prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Comment puis-je faire confiance à un homme qui porte le même uniforme que mes tortionnaires ? demande finalement Charles d'une voix abattue.

Cela fait l'effet d'un coup de poing à Erik, qui déglutit comme s'il avait avalé une pelote d'épingles.

\- Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, promet-il d'une voix grave. Ni à vous, ni à votre sœur, ni à vos élèves. »

Charles évite son regard et ne répond pas, mais se laisse finalement faire lorsque Erik cherche à l'aider à se lever. La montée des escaliers est particulièrement pénible pour le professeur dont les jambes tremblent sous l'effort. Quand ils arrivent enfin dans le hall du bâtiment, ils sont accueillis par une Raven submergée par l'émotion.

« Charles, enfin je te retrouve ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Le frère et la sœur s'étreignent, puis la jeune femme met un point d'honneur à soutenir elle-même Charles jusqu'à la voiture qui les attend juste devant.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur foyer se fait dans un silence de mort.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sort de la chambre de Charles après lui avoir administré des soins, le jeune médecin Henri a la mine grave. Raven lui sert une tasse de café dans la cuisine et attend son diagnostic avec appréhension.

« Il a été sacrément secoué, explique le docteur. Il a reçu plusieurs coups et…

\- Inutile de me ménager, Henri. Dites-moi tout.

\- Ils l'ont brûlé avec une cigarette, avoue finalement le jeune homme.

Raven sent un mélange de colère et de détresse monter en elle.

\- C'est tellement injuste, mon frère est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse et ils l'ont traité comme un dangereux criminel !

Elle serre rageusement les poings et boit son café, ignorant le liquide qui lui brûle la langue.

\- Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, continue-t-elle. Tout le village est terrorisé à cause de ces brutes, ils piétinent nos valeurs et… et je suis complètement impuissante.

Quand elle relève les yeux vers Henri, il a l'air étrangement soucieux.

\- Il y a… il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler mais…

Il tourne la tête vers la porte de la cuisine qui donne sur le couloir où n'importe qui pourrait les entendre (n'importe qui, mais surtout un officier nazi).

\- Dînons ensemble demain soir, propose Raven.

Le médecin rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Je… enfin, ce serait avec plaisir mais je… ne voudrais pas que les gens se fassent des idées et… votre réputation, Mlle Xavier…

Raven éclate d'un rire franc et secoue la tête, amusée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Henri, minaude-t-elle. Et appelle-moi Raven, ça sera un bon début. »

* * *

Charles se réveille en sueur, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un cri de souffrance meurt sur ses lèvres lorsque la brûlure sur sa clavicule se réveille.

Il a l'impression que chaque recoin sombre de sa chambre cache un nazi prêt à fondre sur lui. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le font trembler de peur, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la silhouette rassurante de sa petite sœur.

« Charles, murmure la jeune femme, tu es réveillé ?

Le professeur se redresse péniblement et offre un sourire forcé à Raven. Cette dernière s'assoit au bord du lit et lui prend la main qu'elle serre avec affection.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Le brun secoue négativement la tête, écœuré à la simple mention de nourriture.

\- Je sais que tu es encore faible, continue Raven, mais Henri m'a invitée à dîner ce soir. Tu crois que je peux te laisser seul ?

Charles la dévisage longuement avant de s'exclamer :

\- Oh… oh, Raven, c'est formidable ! Tu _dois_ aller à ce dîner !

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es aussi enthousiaste parce que tu penses qu'un médecin serait un bon parti. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite, Charles : inutile de t'attendre à ce qu'on annonce nos fiançailles d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Son frère a une petite moue déçue qui la fait soupirer.

\- Je sais que tu rêves que j'épouse un homme de la région et que je fasse ma vie ici, à deux rues de chez toi. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Charles. Quand la guerre sera finie, je rentrerai à Paris pour être journaliste et indépendante.

Charles se laisse piteusement retomber sur les oreillers, boudeur.

\- Tu abandonnerais ton propre frère ? l'accuse-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

\- Absolument, parce que je suis une sœur indigne et fière de l'être ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle fait un geste vers lui, comme pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais renonce lorsqu'elle perçoit son infime mouvement de recul.

L'enseignant lâche un rire un peu forcé avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer contre son cœur, soudain très sérieux :

\- Merci d'avoir été là hier. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- Il faut aussi remercier Lehnsherr, même si ça m'ennuie de l'admettre.

Charles fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

\- Il avait l'air de très bien connaître l'homme qui m'a… _interrogé_ , persifle-t-il.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a remué ciel et terre pour trouver où tu avais été emmené suite à ton arrestation. Je pense qu'il était sincèrement inquiet pour toi.

Charles a un sourire désabusé et ferme les yeux en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

\- Je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais dormir encore un peu… »

* * *

Quand Raven se présente chez Henri pour le fameux _dîner_ , elle se sent affreusement nerveuse. Elle a bien senti qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux en voyant l'inquiétude du médecin à l'idée que Lehnsherr les entende. Une fois passée cette porte, elle aura officiellement mis les pieds dans la clandestinité.

Elle sonne et le jeune homme l'accueille chez lui avec maladresse. Elle sourit devant ses joues rouges et son air timide.

« Raven, permettez-moi de vous présenter le reste du groupe », s'exclame-t-il en la guidant vers le salon.

La blonde le suit dans le salon où elle a la surprise d'être accueillie par un groupe de femmes. La plus âgée d'entre elles, lunettes rondes et cheveux blancs, lui sourit.

« Bienvenue, Raven Xavier. Nous avions hâte que tu rejoignes notre action.

Raven serre la main que la femme, Irène, lui tend. Elle est plus impressionnée qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre.

\- Vous… Henri vous a parlé de moi ? demande-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Disons que tu n'as pas caché ton désamour pour le IIIe Reich depuis l'arrivée des Boches au village, nuance une autre femme en passant nonchalamment une main dans ses épais cheveux bruns.

\- Et voici Anne-Marie, qui travaille dans une ferme du village voisin, s'empresse de la présenter Henri.

Raven hoche poliment la tête en guise de salutation avant de se tourner vers la troisième femme qui se tient près de la cheminée.

\- Je suis Aurore, se présente-t-elle d'un ton grave. Mon père et mon grand-se sont battus sous le drapeau français au sein des troupes coloniales pendant la Grande Guerre. Je ne serais pas digne de leur héritage si je ne défendais pas à mon tour notre pays contre les Allemands.

Raven sent une boule se loger dans sa gorge sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Les tracts, les sabotages… Vous luttez dans l'ombre depuis tout ce temps.

Irène lui sourit tranquillement.

\- Nous prévoyons d'entrer en contact avec la Résistance à Londres. Nous ne serions pas contre l'aide d'une journaliste qui parle anglais. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

* * *

Charles retourne difficilement à la vie normale. Ses jambes ne soutiennent plus son corps, qu'il traîne tant bien que mal à l'aide de sa chaise roulante. C'est un objet qui concentre toute sa colère et sa rancœur, les seuls sentiments qui l'animent depuis _l'incident_.

Il cache une bouteille de vin dans sa chambre et en boit plus que de raison le soir. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour dormir. Quand il ferme les yeux, il est assailli par toutes ces voix qui lui murmurent des reproches au creux de l'oreille. Il s'en veut terriblement d'avoir été aussi naïf, d'avoir voulu voir au-delà de l'uniforme de Lehnsherr alors que cet homme travaille avec des monstres.

A l'école, les enfants redoublent d'efforts dans leur travail pour lui donner le sourire. Le professeur a une longue conversation avec Alexandre concernant la culpabilité qui dévore le jeune garçon. Charles sait que ce genre de choses l'affecte d'autant plus que son frère, le fiancé de Jeanne, n'est jamais revenu du front. Il y a ce poids qui pèse sur ses épaules et que l'enseignant voudrait soulager - mais comment faire quand il a lui-même du mal à avancer ?

Quelques jours avant Noël, l'adorable petite Cathie sonne à la porte.

« M'sieur Xavier, je vous ai apporté plein de beau houx pour décorer votre graaaande maison ! » s'exclame-t-elle, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage rougi par le froid.

Charles l'accueille dans sa demeure avec joie et ignore la petite pointe de culpabilité qui accompagne toujours les visites de son élève : il a de sérieux doutes concernant la soi-disant autorisation de ses parents à venir le voir, depuis qu'un officier nazi s'est installé chez eux.

Raven récupère le sac de houx et s'émerveille avec la petite, réfléchissant avec elle aux endroits où elles pourraient en accrocher. Charles contemple la scène avec affection et savoure le sentiment. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée, la nuit est belle… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent heureux.

Sa petite bulle éclate lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et que le bruit familier de bottes militaires claquant contre le sol retentit dans le hall. Il sent un goût amer envahir sa bouche et son ventre se contracter.

Raven pose une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Charles, je devais dîner avec Henri ce soir, mais si tu préfères que je reste…

Il la coupe d'un signe de tête.

\- Vas-y et profite de ton dîner. Je vais décorer les endroits accessibles avec Cathie et je t'attendrai pour le reste. »

Ce n'est pas parce que Charles est seul et misérable qu'il doit gâcher la romance naissante entre Raven et Henri.

Après que sa sœur a quitté la maison, Charles se laisse entraîner par la bonne humeur et l'entrain de sa jeune élève. Il est très touché que, bien qu'elle ne fête pas Noël mais Hanukkah, elle ait tenu à participer à la décoration de sa demeure pour la fête chrétienne. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à cours de ficelle de cuisine pour accrocher les branches de houx, Charles se rend dans le cellier pour y prendre une bobine. En revenant vers le salon, il surprend une conversation entre Cathie et Lehnsherr.

« M'sieur, m'sieur, vous rentrez pas dans votre pays pour Noël ? demande-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Charles écarquille les yeux : il sait que les parents de Cathie l'ont mise en garde contre les nazis, lui ont interdit de s'approcher d'eux ou même de les regarder. Il songe au courage que la petite a dû rassembler pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Charles peut lire la surprise sur le visage de l'officier, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'une enfant s'intéresse à lui.

\- Non, répond-il finalement d'un ton doux. J'ai beaucoup de travail ici, je ne peux pas rentrer en Allemagne.

La petite a un air infiniment triste.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas manquer à votre famille ?

Le regard d'Erik s'assombrit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il après un moment de silence tendu. Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël, de toute façon. »

Cathie hoche la tête, peu convaincue, et le laisse finalement quitter la pièce. Charles détourne le regard lorsque l'Allemand le croise dans le couloir. Le claquement de la porte de sa chambre ne suffit pas à enrayer la réflexion de Charles, dont le cœur cogne violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

« C'est impossible », pense-t-il, nauséeux.

Les joyeux babillements de Cathie ne parviennent pas à le sortir de ses pensées. Il repasse dans son esprit toutes les conversations qu'il a eues avec Lehnsherr, la moindre preuve que ses suspicions sont infondées.

Plus tard, quand Cathie est rentrée chez elle et que le silence a repris ses droits sur la demeure, Charles quitte sa chambre où il s'était allongé pour réfléchir calmement.

Il retrouve Lehnsherr dans la cuisine. Ce dernier interrompt son repas lorsque le professeur entre dans la pièce, les roues de son fauteuil glissant silencieusement sur le carrelage.

« Vous ne fêtez pas Noël », dit finalement Charles.

Erik hoche lentement la tête, comme abasourdi par le fait que l'autre homme lui adresse soudainement la parole.

« Vous ne mangez pas non plus de jambon. »

L'officier lâche la cuillère qu'il tenait en suspens au-dessus de son assiette ; le bruit que fait le métal contre la porcelaine, suivi de celui de la chaise qui racle contre le sol, paraît assourdissant à Charles.

Erik s'est dressé face à lui ; ses mains, dont les jointures blanchissent, sont fermement posées sur la table - comme s'il s'empêchait de bondir sur le professeur pour lui faire regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Vous êtes juif », se force malgré tout à dire Charles, sa voix se brisant sur ce dernier mot.

Erik est sur lui en deux pas, ses yeux noirs de colère et ses poings serrés.

Charles se sent pris au piège dans son fauteuil roulant qui est trop long à manœuvrer pour pouvoir reculer rapidement et se mettre en sécurité. Transi de peur, il lève ses mains au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger des coups. Mais rien ne vient.

L'Allemand a reculé de quelques pas, son visage tordu par la fureur.

« Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur vous, assène-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Non, rétorque Charles qui sent la colère enfler dans sa poitrine. Parce que vous préférez laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger à votre place.

Erik aurait arboré la même expression si Charles lui avait craché au visage.

\- Vous avez décidé de faire de moi votre ennemi, dit-il d'une voix mortellement calme. Souvenez-vous simplement que j'aurais pu vous laisser dans cette salle de torture.

Il contourne le fauteuil de Charles pour quitter la pièce, mais ce dernier lui saisit le bras dans un geste désespéré.

\- Pourquoi faire partie d'une armée qui hait jusqu'à votre seule existence ?

Erik se dégage brusquement.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je ne vous dois rien. »

Il franchit la porte sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui un Charles anéanti.

* * *

 **Notes :**

\- Un article de Libération : « Le dilemme des juifs de la Wehrmacht. Un historien américain estime qu'ils étaient 1200 dans l'armée d'Hitler. », m'a appris que des Juifs avaient effectivement fait partie de l'armée allemande du IIIème Reich. En voici un extrait : _«_ _Plus de 1 200 Allemands d'origine juive ont servi dans la Wehrmacht durant les années hitlériennes, certains comme officiers de haut rang, selon un jeune chercheur américain, Bryan Rigg, dont les travaux sont présentés dans le Daily Telegraph d'hier. Bryan Rigg qui poursuit ses recherches à l'université de Cambridge indique avoir découvert une liste de 77 «officiers d'origine juive ou mariés à une juive», selon la terminologie nazie, déclarés de «sang allemand» par Hitler lui-même afin de leur permettre de poursuivre leur carrière militaire dans l'intérêt du Reich. »_

Je vous invite à lire l'article pour avoir plus de détails !

\- Une seule lectrice avait deviné le secret d'Erik ! Il s'agit de RedFaether ! Toutes mes félicitations :D

\- Il y a effectivement des interdits alimentaires dans la religion juive, dont le porc. Quand Erik refuse de manger du jambon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aime pas ça.

J'ai eu cette idée en voyant le jambon que mes parents avaient pendu dans notre escalier (ou plutôt, en manquant de m'assommer contre cet abruti de jambon !)

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ! Vous êtes 43 suivre ma fic et 21 à l'avoir mise dans vos favoris, ça me fait très plaisir ! Mais j'aime encore plus savoir ce qui vous plaît (ou vous déplaît !) dans ce que j'écris. C'est comme ça que les auteures de fanfictions s'améliorent et c'est aussi ce qui les motive ;)

Au fait, j'ai écrit un plan détaillé des prochains chapitres, je pense que la fic en fera 12 grand maximum (l'idéal ça serait 10, mais j'aime tellement digresser...) Bref, même si je traîne un peu à l'écrire, je suis déterminée à la finir, ne vous inquiétez pas !

A bientôt !  
Lyra.


End file.
